Of Choices and Hero's
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Choices are made everyday, after that, we learn to live with them. Reviews Appreciated. Be Kind.
1. Ch 1 Never What He Seems

"Alright everyone, we'll be taking a five minute break and then we'll take back up with scene seventeen. Good work everyone." The Director called over the hum of the cast and crew, everyone hearing him but very few actually acknowledging that they had actually heard him.

"You seem to be catching on a lot faster." Todd Hartman, a more veteran actor and as of recent mentor, came over and sat beside me with legs dangling over the edge of the stage.

"Thanks, I suppose Shakespeare isn't that hard to master. If they could do it in the 1500s, I can surely do it now." I smirked, feeling somewhat sarcastic but it got the reaction that was expected.

"That's my girl." Todd laughed and nudged me. "Didn't I tell ya? Like a pro, and in no time at all. Are you sure you won't be staying with us into the winter season?"

"Nah, I have to go back East for college. I promised my parents." We'd exchanged these words nearly everyday, sometimes twice a day. Todd knew I couldn't back down on my promise to my father and Karen just for a small acting gig but he made it a tradition to at least bring it into our conversations.

"Besides, if I stayed, you'd be overshadowed all the time." I teased.

"Only if you sat in front of the spot light." Todd chuckled, leaning back on his elbows. Somehow, even in the middle of rehearsals, he made everything seem so easy to live with. I decided it was one of the reasons we were quick to be friends.

"Williams, Sarah." A technician called.

"Here." I swung my legs around and faced her as she passed me a large envelope.

"Fan mail already?" Todd joked.

"Just the glowing reviews critics already have typed up so my name can spread all the faster." I countered, laughing as I opened the package and tipped it so the contents would slide into my hand.

My laugh died instantly though as I realized what it was. My first edition copy of my childhood favorite, The Labyrinth. Opening the cover I recognized my mother's scrawl from when she put my name in the corner. Turning the envelope over I was surprised to see no return address. Surely if it came through the mail either Karen or my father would have put our address on it.

"Don't let Harvey see that. He'll have a stroke if you have anything but the Bible, and by Bible I mean your script." Todd touched the spine of the book, looking appreciatively.

"It looks nice, who sent it to you?"

"I'm not sure, there is no address. But it's my copy." I admitted but realizing how weird that sounded I quickly tried to recover. "I probably leant it to my friends and they were sending it back. Probably Jackie, she's always using those tags, it must have fallen off or something."

"Mmm, well at least it got back to you safely." Todd remarked, not pushing the fact that something seemed very off. "Spot check, recite for me...hmm, Sonnet 18."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date.

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimmed;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st.

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

"Ah, and here I thought I was giving you a challenge." Todd laughed.

It would be a good Sonnet for Jareth, I suddenly thought to myself and then shook my head. Why would I be comparing Shakespeare to the Goblin King? Deciding it was just because of the book now back in my possession I pushed these thoughts aside as I looked around for another subject. Luckily I was saved.

"Hartman, Williams, center stage." The Director called. "We've got a new addition and it's time you all met him."

I smiled and stood first, excited despite being put on the spot. The Director's trick was to have the newest member run an improv scene with two older members. It was a fun way to learn about each other's style and it gave the others an extended break. Shrugging Todd stood, my excitement apparently infectious.

"Alright, dressing the stage, Williams, face stage left. Hartman in the center stage. King, come on whenever you're ready."

Closing my eyes I let myself seep into a character waiting until the Director clapped to signal to start.

"Milady." Hartman had crossed over to stand behind me, his voice velvety.

Turning around I smiled politely as he bowed and stood back up. But as my eyes followed him I became acutely aware of who was entering stage right. I could feel my smile falling as our eyes met. This couldn't be real, I had to be dreaming or fainted, hallucinating, anything but this.

Todd noticed my attention and turned to face Jareth, looking just as I remembered him. His hair was gelled back on the sides but still puffed on the top, his Shakespearean costume making him look even more like a king. His gaze seemed to hold me there until he glanced at Todd and bowed his head.

"My horse," He spoke slowly but his voice carried like honey, making me shiver. Even after five years, he still affected me, and it was glaringly obvious. "Needs to be tended to."

"Of course." Todd bowed respectively. "I'll have one of my men do that immediately." With that he took to exit stage right, a murmur of surprise in our cast.

It hushed however when he took a step towards me, my own feet moving in accord as I stepped forward and bowed, my head still upright, meeting his gaze. He was on my stage now, I thought suddenly, my turf. Suddenly he held his hand out.

"May we?" He asked.

Nodding silently he stepped to meet the rest of the way, my left hand meeting his as my right rested on his shoulder. Letting him take the lead I followed while I waited for the right moment to speak.

"You're thinking of something." He pointed out. "Tell me."

"I believed you gone." I admitted. "And now you are standing in my home as if you never left."

"My duties claimed me elsewhere, or else I think you would not doubt my presence here. That parting will never happen again." Jareth's eyes burned into mine.

"Won't it?" I asked, my voice growing sad. "You're duties will always claim you elsewhere."

"But never from you, not again." At his words I stopped, forcing him to stop with me. We did not, however, break our hold on each other.

"You speak boldly." I warned.

"I speak openly. I always have." Jareth continued.

"But have I?" I asked, my hands letting go of him, he in turn complied with his own hands.

"Then speak now." He invited.

"My words will not rest well on your ears." I shook my head.

"You've never let that stop you." His lips quirked in an almost smirk.

"Five seasons, you've been elsewhere and tonight you appear like a ghost and a ghost you are to me! I once dreamt of you, thought of you as my greatest wish. But I am no girl, I would not let myself waste away at a window. I untied myself from you and in one moment you try to rebind me! I am not a child. I will not think of you as a King, when I know what you are!"

"What am I then?" He asked, his own temper rising.

"A dream! A horrible, wonderful, endless dream." I yelled, my voice growing softer with each word. "A dream never dreamt twice."

His whole body stiffened, he knew what I meant.

"That's not true." He shook his head.

"It is." I argued.

"It isn't." He insisted.

"It has to be." I blurted out, my eyes watering. "It's the only explination."

"For what?" He growled.

"For being in love and yet still seeing you disappear from my life!" I sobbed, raising the back of my left hand to cover my mouth.

"Sarah..." His hand reached towards me but I turned away.

"We made our choices then Jareth." I tried to stop crying but seeing him made it impossible. "Now, now we try and live with them."

Daring to glance at him I was shocked to see he looked almost hurt. The Great and Powerful Goblin King, sad? It wasn't adding up in my mind. An apology was on my lips but Todd stepped back on looking concerned and protective. Stepping up I kissed Jareth's cheek and stepped around him to stand beside Todd.

"Some choices." Jareth finally spoke. "Are not acceptable."

With that he strode to the stage left curtain.

"I know." I admitted softly, making him pause before leaving.

The silence that fell over us was heartbreaking but I had to shake it off when the rest of the crew began applauding and the Director came up to the stage.

"Wonderful! Sarah I'm glad to see your working on your stage cry. Very good. Hartman, your entrance was perfect. King, king! What can I say, it was good, no great. You seem to really work well with Sarah and I think...King? King?" The Director called to the curtain but it only fluttered with the small breeze, no verbal response.

"Has anyone seen King?" The Director asked.

The rest of the day seemed to blur, rehearsals went on, no one really sure who the mysterious actor was who came and disappeared. Everyone except for one. I knew exactly where he went and it clawed at my heart to think I couldn't follow him. I tried to make myself believe it didn't matter and that it was all his fault for suddenly appearing and then leaving again.

After rehearsal Todd coaxed me into going back to the Director's for an occasional party he would throw for the cast and to attract more potential sponsors. His work was never done. Changing quickly into a green dress I kept in the back for special occasions, I hurried to get changed. It was a summer dress that fell to my knees and adapted to have see through sleeves that cuffed at my wrists with fabric I'd been lucky enough to find to match the dress. It was a soft green, and with my hair hanging loosely I applied fresh make-up and hurried to Todd's car.

"Are you feeling alright?" Todd asked as he drove.

"Sure, why?" I lied, I could almost see the question forming on his face.

"Did you know that guy from this morning?" He went straight to the point.

"No, why?" I pressed my lips, my stomach flipping, I hated lying.

"That scene, it just seemed, real. Like you were using it to admit your real feelings." Todd admitted. "And you seemed really off the rest of the day, like you were expecting to see him again.

"I never expect him." I laughed then bit my lip. "I'm sorry, I did know him, once. But I've grown up since then. I really don't know who he is any more. He could have changed for all I know."

"I understand." He didn't seem very happy about it but he visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry he put you through that, it wasn't fair of him to do that and disappear."

"Fair." I murmured, smiling sadly. Reaching over I touched his shoulder, "Besides, isn't that why I have you?"

"Of course." He grinned, sparing a second to look over before gazing back at the road.

Lips dry I turned away and tried to ignore the sinking feeling my stomach. Poor Todd, he really was one of the sweetest guys I knew. We chatted idly the rest of the way there but I was happy to be out of the car. Determined to prove to him I was feeling better I kept by his side but chatted happily with the cast members we walked passed.

"May I have this dance?" Todd whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

Smiling in response I turned and took his hand to the floor, surprised to hear a waltz come on.

"He's so old fashioned." Todd chuckled as he pulled me into his embrace and began leading, only a couple of other pairs joining us.

"Old fashioned isn't so bad." I amended, Jareth flashing through my mind, Todd gave a look that made me think he'd almost had the same thought.

"But sometimes new is good." He countered.

"Sometimes." I agreed with a smile.

Clearly pleased he leaned forward and kissed my lips, shy at first but with a confidence only Todd could have. His lips tasted sweet and kind and it broke my heart all at the same time. Returning the kiss I broke off breathless, my cheeks flushing.

"I'd never disappear." He promised.

"I know." I smiled. But I might, I thought to myself.

Jareth sat on his throne, the bare stone almost mocking him. He cursed himself for leaving but his emotions wouldn't permit him to look at her without boiling over with anger and passion. All he'd wanted to do was pull her into his arms and crash his lips with hers and show her. Show her that living without her was slowly not becoming an option.

If only she had followed, he thought to himself than dismissed the thought. He'd never really expected her to. Even if he hoped, the logical part of him really saw her. Smart, strong, and once bitten twice shy. She wouldn't run after him, not when she didn't know if he still cared. Still cared? She probably believed he was nothing more than captivated and self-gratifying.

There had to be a way to convince her.

And he'd find it.

Seeing her walk into the house with that Hartman, Todd as she called him, angered him. And when she held onto his arm or his hand touched her back, he wanted to rip them apart. But when Todd went to the bathroom it had been easy enough to render him asleep and use Fae magic to look like him.

Dancing with her had been like heaven. Making the old fashioned joke had been his private joke but her answer surprised him and he could see the memories flash across her face. In a moment he talked about something new. Her answer provoked him, and before he knew it he was kissing her. Kissing Sarah, his Sarah. But not his, he slowly realized. She thought he was that Todd person. Todd the mortal, the mere mortal, who somehow now had her under his grasp. How could he have been so cruel to himself? This delusion had to end while he still had the strength.

"Oh Sarah." He whispered and she closed her eyes, expecting another kiss.

Instead he warped time so the song ended and he turned and disappeared, unable to handle it anymore.

For a moment though, for a moment she had been his again. One moment.


	2. Ch 2 Time Will Tell Again

Todd came out of the bathroom and walked over to me, smiling happily. He couldn't possibly know how impossible it was to breath at this moment. I took his arm again and we walked around, Todd chatting happily while I tried to look interested. Just as I half begged myself to convince him to leave early the Director's wife felt ill and called the party to an early end. I grabbed my purse and was ready to leave almost as soon as we were asked to. Walking back to the car I had to prove to myself I was simply hallucinating and turned and grabbed Todd's hand rushing to kiss him, his lips warm and surprised but obliging.

It couldn't have been him, I admitted with shock. But it didn't make any sense, then again things with people like him typically didn't. But to pose as someone else...to kiss me...to disappear. It was hurting more and more to breath normally so in a panic I kissed Todd harder, my arms wrapping around his neck as we fell against his car.

"We can take this somewhere a bit more private if you'd like." He chuckled, his voice growing husky.

"No...I, I'm sorry I..." I murmured, flushing.

"Don't be love, I'm actually glad it happened. I wasn't sure if you felt that way too, you know." He sounded corny saying it but his grin was sincere as he kissed me softly this time, patient and kind.

But it wasn't him, it had been Jareth. Jareth was the one on the dance floor and even Todd's kisses couldn't drive that from my mind. For a moment Todd froze and pulled back, looking in a mix of hesitance and worry.

"This isn't...this isn't because of this morning, is it?" He asked.

"Maybe not because, but thanks to." I admitted. "I don't want to keep thinking he'll somehow show up again."

"Happy to oblige then." Todd chuckled and pulled me close, holding me and kissing the top of my head.

"Sarah, you know I'll never disappear on you, right?" He whispered.

"Right." I echoed, a tear sliding down my cheek.

The car ride seemed too quiet, too anxious, too excited. There seemed to be an unspoken energy between us, something I tried to ignore before I realized Todd didn't seem to be reacting at all. Did he not feel it? The anticipation slowly growing in my stomach threatened to explode each time we rounded a corner. What was wrong with me?

"Sarah..."

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"What?" Todd glanced over, confused. "I didn't say anything."

"Sarah..."

"But...didn't you call my name?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head, his eyes on me instead of the road.

That's when the eighteen-wheeler spun out of control and right into our lane. Todd's foreign box of metal was no match to the steel giant and we were swept into the arc and shoved down into the wooded ditch, a tree smashing my door and a branch nearly missing my head as glass showered my lap and hair. I almost remember Todd taking a hold of my hand and nearly screaming myself hoarse but most of all I remember the loudness of everything. It was as if someone had taken the volume button on life and just whipped it up to max. I couldn't understand a single thought except that nothing made sense.

I was supposed to be at home, wrapped up in a blanket and laughing at Todd while he mocked Shakespeare plays, his own one man act. Dying was never supposed to be an option.

"Please, I need you." I whispered, not exactly sure and all too sure at the same time.

Looking over to Todd while his head hung limp, a small gash on his forehead. His breathing was ragged but he was alive, thank God. Reaching over I touched his face, wincing in pain as the seatbelt dug into my neck. Turning my head in the direction I thought I heard footsteps, my eyes blurred and I let my head roll back and just waited for something to happen.

"Sarah hurt." A deep voice made my head snap up, eyes wide as three impossible memories stood in front of me.

"Ludo?" I asked softly.

"Milady, dost thou feel much pain?" Another voice called as they approached.

"Sir Didymus, Hoggle, you came." I smiled weakly.

"Oh, Sarah, what have ye done and got yerself into now?" Hoggle asked, looking concerned.

"Me? I just..." My voice trailed as I closed my eyes again, suddenly feeling very ill.

"SARAH HURT!" Ludo roared and charged the car, ripping the passenger door off, including the tree branch that had been resting near my head.

"Ludo be careful! Yer gonna hurt Sarah!" Hoggle cried.

It grew quiet and Ludo seemed to shrink back at the prospect of hurting his best friend.

"Ludo only help." He murmured.

"I know Ludo, I know." I whispered, feeling faint.

"Thy lady seems held by a band across the chest, how shalt we remove her?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Oh, my seatbelt." I sighed, groping the side of the seat until I found the button and clicked it, surprised when it actually released and I fell sideways into the waiting arms of Hoggle.

"I've got ye Sarah, yer gonna be alright." He promised.

"I know." I yawned, falling asleep in his grasp.

Jareth couldn't believe it when Ludo came barging through the door to his throne room, Sarah curled in one arm, and Todd Hartman in the other, Hoggle and Sir Didymus trailing in his wake. Quickly summoning his nurse goblins he had all other goblins leave and two resting cots set up for Sarah and Todd to lay on.

"What happened?" Jareth turned to Hoggle who wrung his hands nervously.

"She called us, yer Majesty. Just like we promised, we came and she was trapped in a metal carriage of sorts ye see. And she was all banged up and so was the man ye see. At first we's was only bringin' Sarah but the other one, he was, well we didn't see no others around, an' we couldn't leave him there bleedin', Majesty, see." Hoggle shuffled.

"I see." Jareth nodded, glancing at Sarah. "You did well."

"Huh? Oh, thank ye...Majesty." Hoggle bowed in surprise.

Jareth walked over to her and kneeled beside the only person who could ever see through him and touched her cheek as gently as he would porcelain.

"What have you gone and done know?" He whispered, half expecting her to wake up and chastise him for his fault in all of this.

"Put them both in the guest chambers and have a nurse on duty at all times. Have a messenger check every half hour and report straight to me if one of them wakes." Jareth ordered as he stood and returned to his throne.

"Iffin ye'd be alright wit it, we three'd like to stand guard Miss Sarah's chamber." Hoggle spoke up.

After a moment of silence Jareth nodded,

"Indeed, and try not to disturb the nurses."

"Yes, yer Majesty, o'course." Hoggle smiled and the three followed the nurses carrying Sarah.

This was going to be the longest wait of his life.

When I finally woke up I was burrowed under a thick cover sunken into the softest bed I think ever existed. It was impossible to even think of moving but as it slowly dawned on me what happened my eyes opened and I took in the four poster bed and green walls, confusion before clarity.

"Sarah!" Hoggle was the first to see that I was awake.

"Hoggle? Is that really you?" I asked, surprised when the door shut.

"Just a messenger, tellin' the King yer finally up. The other one's been up a good hour or two." Hoggle explained.

"King? Todd? He's here? In the Underground?" I asked, sitting up.

"Sure, couldn' leave him o'course. Banged up near as bad as ye was." Hoggle shook his head. "Em nurses sure have a remedy, ye barely look injured, maybe a bit pale though."

"I'm feeling much better thanks. Can I go and see Todd? He probably thinks he's hallucinating or something."

"Better hope it's the or somethin' part, adults don't really get this place tho', too busy thinkin'." Hoggle sighed.

"We shall take thee milady!" Sir Didymus came over.

"Oh Sir Didymus!" I scooped him up and hugged him close. "It's really wonderful to see all of you again. I can't believe you actually came."

"We said we would, aint a promise worth breakin'." Hoggle said defensively. "But I guess if yer feelin' better we can walk ye back to the throne room. It'll put the King in ease, pacing these past fer hours."

"Four hours?" I echoed. "Yes, lead me please."

I climbed out, Sir Didymus still cradled in my arms. He chatted animatedly about still working at the bog and Ambrosius, his loyal yet fearful steed. Ludo clambered behind us, interjecting his own small story here and there. A nurse stayed close by, a trained eye on me at all times. I found out her name was Maj, and that was all she told me.

"Yer Majesty." Hoggle called as he opened the door. "She's askin' to see ye's."

"Bring her in."

"I can walk." I couldn't help but tease, a small smile already on my lips. Being surrounded by familiar friends put me at ease.

"Sarah." Todd spoke first. He was scratched and bruised but his clothes were clearly mended and washed. Overall he only seemed like a confused man far from home.

"I'm glad your okay." I smiled.

"Me? I'm the one that was driving. Sarah, I'm so sorry, maybe if I'd seen the eighteen-wheeler."

"No." I cut him off. "Don't blame yourself, he was completely vertical, there was no way to avoid getting hit."

Todd stepped forward and then stopped and looked at me as a whole.

"Your clothes are different."

I looked down, surprised to see a off-white ankle length dress with full sleeves cuffed at the wrist and a brown double-sided apron that tied around my waist. It was a simple outfit I had seen before similar to the goblin women's dresses.

"Your clothes are being mended and washed. I couldn't have you running around in your undergarments." Jareth spoke up, his mouth barely turning upwards.

"Of course not, thank you." I nodded.

He nodded in silent gratitude, his eyes shifting to Todd, his look of pure mistrust.

"Thy strange companion is indeed interesting. Thou did not tell us you were engaged milady." Sir Didymus spoke up.

"Engaged!" I echoed in surprise, Jareth's expression freezing in place, his eyes turning cold.

"Pardon if I have angered any one, I merely assumed due to your companion's concern and opposing gender. Are you simply courting then?" Sir Didymus quickly tried to make amends.

"Something like that, yeah." Todd nodded.

"Dost thou call it by another name?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Hush, Sir Didymus, you talk out of term." I whispered in his ear.

"My apologies milady, I did not mean to misinterpret." Sir Didymus whined softly.

Behind me Hoggle muttered something under his breath, clearly not the only one wishing Sir Didymus had never opened his snout to talk.

"Sarah, what is this place?" Todd asked.

"We's told him Sarah, but he's not believing. You're the only one he believes in." Hoggle spoke up when I glanced around in confusion.

"This is the Underground, the Goblin Kingdom to be more specific. Jareth is their King, and the Goblin's are his subjects." I explained. "It's really real Todd, I promise. You might have troubles coming to terms because you're an adult, but it's real. And we really are here."

"Because I'm an adult? What are you saying?" Todd's eyebrows furrowed.

"I've been here before, five years ago exactly. Adults never really come here. If they are here, it's because they've been here since they were kids." I set Sir Didymus down and walked over to the window, motioning for Todd to follow.

"Here is the Labyrinth, it's really an amazing place, even if it is a challenge." I glanced at Jareth with a small smile, our eyes meeting with memories filling up the space between.

"Why is it here?" Todd asked. "Why are we here?"

"Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus are my friends. I met them the first time I came here and I've kept in touch with them sense. I called them, when we wrecked and when I blacked out they brought us here for medical attention. It's the safest place they know where they can move about." I tried to keep a calm voice, watching carefully as he took it all in before continuing.

"The Labyrinth was originally intended as a challenge, when someone comes to try and get a child back. Children that were wished away by someone else."

"You take children?" Todd rounded on Jareth.

"I collect children who are banished from their homes. I raise them and they live and prosper in a village just outside the Goblin City called Fairs. But you forget, there is a challenge if one wishes to have the child returned." Jareth spoke calmly but his whole demeanor was cold and challenging.

"Wait, you said you've been here before..." Todd turned back to me.

"Yes..." My voice grew soft. "I wished away my little brother, Toby. But I hadn't meant it, and so I fought the Labyrinth, and I won." I looked at Jareth. "I took my brother home and tried to forget about this place and all of my childhood daydreams. I tried to grow up."

"Tried." Todd echoed, finding the keyword.

"Tried." I agreed, looking back out the window, admiring how little the Labyrinth had changed.

"I can't say I completely believe all of this." Todd said slowly. "But I believe you, and I suppose that's enough for now."

"For now is enough." Jareth suddenly stood. "Dinner will be ready soon. But Sarah, I dare say there is one _old friend_ you have somehow seen but overlooked visiting. Maj will collect you when it is time."

With no further explination Jareth strode out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"He just leaves us, just like that?" Todd asked.

"No offense, but he is the King, ye see. Got's a whole kingdom to answer to and run. Can't just sit around all day like a gag, now can he?" Hoggle spoke up, the first time I'd ever heard him defend Jareth. I suppose he was Goblin after all.

"Hoggle, can you lead me to him? We haven't talked in five years after all." I changed the subject.

"Course, he'll be in his usual clearing I bet. Don' let him know I said this but he's gettin' somethin' predictable these days." Hoggle's voice dropped down.

"Who?" Todd asked.

"A very old friend." I smiled and glanced out the window before following Hoggle out, Todd trailing slowly behind us.

The walk through the garden was quiet and I admired the flowers, almost surprised Jareth would have something like this. It was clear though when we entered the Labyrinth. High earthen colored walls rose up, entangled with vines and winding like a swirl of rivers. Hoggle lead us through confidently and I dared to touch the wall affectionately, happy to be back despite the struggles I'd once faced here.

"You seem happy." Todd finally spoke up.

"This was the place that taught me to grow up a little. To take on my own responsibilities but never forget the power of friends." I smiled as Hoggle stood a little straighter and walked with pride.

"Good to hear." A soft voice chuckled as we walked into a clearing.

"Your hat is gone." I remarked.

"Merely napping, thank heavens." The old man smiled, his brown eyes crinkling.

"It's wonderful to see you again." I walked over and hugged him, surprised to see the ring I gave him still on his hand. "You still have it."

"A present from my honored guest. Indeed I do, lass." He nodded. "Let me guess, you've come to be the hero again."

"No, I was injured so I was brought here to mend. What do you mean? Whose in trouble?" I asked.

"Oh, he'd be madder than a Goblin in a game of rocks but the King is having troubles with some of his borders as of late. Political business always bores me though, so don't press these old ears for details." The Labyrinth sighed and took my hand, patting it with his other. "The first and as of yet only one to find the way through these wall. I am happy to see you once more Sarah Williams."

"Only?" My smile fell. "Have there been many since me?"

"Oh the usual number really. Not too many though." He tried to assure me. "Besides, Fairs is a good village with good people who don't mind taking on a new babe. Better in Fairs then in a place where people casually scream they ain't wanted I say." The Labyrinth shook his head, Hoggle grunting in agreement.

"And this man? Who be him?" The Labyrinth asked.

"Oh, this is Todd Hartman, he's from the Aboveground. He was injured as well. I trust him." I added.

"Human trust is easily given, easily taken." The Labyrinth eyed him, did no one trust him?

"Todd, this is...this is the Labyrinth." I smiled apologetically as he looked around in confusion.

"But, we're in the Labyrinth." Todd looked at me.

"It is easier to take the form of a man who has a tongue than to teach a wall to speak." The Labyrinth spoke. "I am the Labyrinth and yes, you reside among my walls."

"Tis magic companion Todd." Sir Didymus appeared from behind a wall. "Never forget."

"Of course." Todd replied, attempting to be sarcastic but his unease made it hollow.

"Ah, milady, I am sent by Maj who knows not the walls well. She asks you come now to clean up for dinner." Sir Didymus announced his purpose for appearing.

"Thank you Sir Didymus, we'll be right out." I promised.

"You're welcome any time, go no and nourish. An old man has few words for a warrior." The Labyrinth kissed my hand and released me, turning to walk down a different path.

"Am I truly a warrior?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Time has told and time will tell again." The Labyrinth called out as he disappeared behind a corner.

...Time has told and time will tell again...


	3. Ch 3 What Happens Next

Outside the Labyrinth Maj was waiting and took me straight back to the chambers in order to change into a pastel blue dress with quarter sleeves and a square cut collar that sat just low enough but was still modest. She opened a box of pearls and I shook my head.

"I couldn't possibly wear those." I argued.

"The master wishes you were em." She said quietly, afraid of disobeying orders.

"Oh, well, I suppose I could wear them, just for tonight." I didn't want to get her in trouble so I let her put them on, surprised to find a small sapphire gem hanging from the middle. She then worked on my hair, brushing it out and pinning it up a little on the sides with pearl and sapphire pins. I did my own make-up, keeping it light and simple. Slipping on the satin slippers Maj brought up I glanced at my reflection, barely recognizing the Sarah Williams from the Aboveground. Smiling to myself I reveled in how beautiful the dress was.

"Ye look wonderful misses." Maj complimented.

"Thank you Maj, I'm ready to go to dinner now." I smiled.

"Yes, misses." Maj bowed and lead me down the hallways, bringing me to a heavy mahogany door. Opening it I stepped in as Jareth and Todd stood.

"You're still in your clothes?" I asked.

"I politely declined the outfit. I'd rather believe I'm still me for now, thanks." Todd smiled apologetically. "You look amazing though, most definitely a princess."

Something in Jareth's challenging expression towards Todd told me he disagreed and when his expression softened under my stairs I could almost hear him say his thoughts, tonight I looked like a queen.

"Please, have a seat." Jareth walked behind my chair and helped me into it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So tell me Sarah, do you still enjoy Toby's company?" Jareth asked, his old taunting ways surfacing.

"Only as much as I enjoy yours." I countered. "Which may explain why I was spending my summers so far away from home."

"Ignoring things don't make them go away." Jareth tested, his eyes almost dancing.

"Obviously, they just come back five years later to do it all again." I forced myself to frown.

"Do what? I believe your brother is still in his own place."

"You know what I meant, turning my life upside down for your own amusement." I blurted. "As if I'm not already hanging on by a tether, trying to figure everything out. Tell me, has it become your new hobby to confuse me?"

"Oh, an aspiration to be sure." Jareth countered sarcastically.

"That's right, I forgot, you're much to busy to have hobbies." I remarked, taking a sip from my cup.

"And that means what exactly?" Jareth frowned this time.

"Oh, are we supposed to be giving straight answers now?" I feigned ignorance, getting just the reaction I was looking for, he's face went cold for a moment and then turned away from me.

"Whatever I held back, I have told you eventually." Jareth spoke simply, his tone short.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Liar. You keep from me that you're having political problems."

"My kingdom's problems are not yours Sarah, you decided that." Jareth frowned.

"When?" I demanded.

"When you chose your brother." Jareth turned his gaze full force on me and I had no choice but to stare back.

"He was only a baby, I had no other choice." I cleared my throat. "No other acceptable one, not then."

"So it may seem." Jareth turned away again, signaling to someone unseen and within moments plates of food were being carried out.

"Assure me, at least, that things are under control." I finally spoke up halfway through the plate.

"For now, all is as well as can be expected." Jareth replied simply.

I wasn't very satisfied by his answer but I took it anyway and returned to my meal. After several minutes of silence Jareth put down his fork.

"I am having a gala in the coming days, to help political relations. Are you not suited or in want of return to the Aboveground, you are welcome to attend. Showing good ties with the humans would be...beneficial." He finally spoke up.

Glancing at Todd, I nodded while he shifted uncomfortably, glancing away as if pondering.

"What kind of kingdoms surround yours?" I asked.

"Several, mostly Fae territories, Fairies, and the Nymph kingdom. Six in total, one only one matching in size to mine." Jareth explained.

"Fae territories?" I echoed. "What are those?"

"If one of my family members marries someone of wealth or power they take ownership of the land. It is an old Fae law. Only seldom are Fae's appointed a leader such as I was. Most are married into their power." Jareth took a drink of his cup. "Three of my sisters and their husbands will be coming as well as the Fairy Queen and King and their daughter and her husband, the Duke of Troll and whichever guests they bring."

"A troll and a fairy got married?" I asked, astounded.

"Purely political marriage but don't let the mental image fool you. The trolls you're thinking of are highly exaggerated. They are hardly six foot and they aren't as ugly as you think. They have quite a human look to them except for a slightly disproportionate muscle system and a heavier language." Jareth shook his head. "And of course a bit of fairy cosmetic does wonders for them."

I laughed at his last sentence, clearly meant as a joke but Todd only seemed more confused. What were we going to do if he couldn't believe a word we were saying. Growing up being told it's all make believe and still being young when finding out it's real is one thing. But to be completely grown up accepting that and then one day being flooded with it, couldn't be a good thing.

"Todd?" I asked.

"Yes?" He blinked, looking across the table.

"I'm sorry if this is boring to you. I don't follow Aboveground sports very much." I teased.

"Already calling it the Aboveground?" Todd teased. "You're adopting to their vernacular fast."

"I was just..." My voice trailed.

"Darling, I was only joking." He looked concerned.

"I know." I smiled softly but it faded. "But you're right I suppose. Is it normal for people to change when they're here?"

"You are never normal Sarah Williams and you haven't changed. You're as you always were. This place is as real to you as any other place and so you know exactly how to live here as you would any other place." Jareth smirked.

"And if it isn't?" Todd asked.

"Then I'm afraid, how does it go, you'll stick out like a sore thumb." Jareth spoke cooly.

"I see." Todd frowned.

Their stare down was interrupted however by a Goblin stepping in and clearing his throat.

"Her Majesty, Queen Aurica with King Eero awish have arrived and awish to dine here."

"Now?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." The Goblin bowed.

"Show them in. If you will both stay seated." Jareth stood and walked to the door as the Goblin left and within moments returned with two Fae in his wake.

His sister was beautiful, her hair a stark blonde with darker layers, much like his, but it cascaded down and framed her face closely. Her eyes were golden and flickered around the room before settling on her brother. Her husband was tall with short black hair and dark brown eyes. At first he seemed cold and distant but upon greetings he smiled and bowed politely.

"Aurica, I did not expect you for a few days." Jareth spoke.

"We were ahead of schedule and I had to see my baby brother." Aurica smiled.

"Two years my senior you may be Aurica but keep in mind whose door you pass through before tossing about such child-like terms." Jareth warned.

"Formalities aside dear brother, kiss my cheek and welcome me." Aurica wore a smirk to rival Jareth's as he kissed her cheek and lead her to the seat beside Todd, Eero sitting besides me.

"How rude of us, do let us know who your guests are." Aurica nodded to me.

"This is Todd Hartman, human of the Aboveground, companion of Sarah Williams-"

"Conqueror of the Labyrinth." Aurica's eyes danced. "So you come to torment my brother again?"

"I am merely repaying the favor." I smirked, causing Aurica to laugh and clap.

"How wonderful." She chuckled.

"You amuse her too much." Jareth warned me.

"Jareth has been kind to me. You see, my companion and I were involved in an accident and he has graciously offered his home and nurses until I and Todd are well."

"Gracious indeed, dear brother, pray tell when this tender spot occurred. I took you for King of the Goblins and here you are nursing to health your only real opponent." Aurica teased.

"Tis a gluttony for punishment my sister, my own self punishment." Jareth countered. "Tell, I heard you were in Troll country making mends. Have you escaped or are merely giving up relations with them?"

"I simply refused to tread on their hospitality another night thus granting me invitation of return whenever I am back. The dance of politics is never simple, is it?" Aurica sighed.

"Never, but you make a sport of it yet." Jareth smirked.

"If only to have a bit of fun." Aurica agreed.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked.

"Jareth is the fourth child of seven and the second eldest boy." Aurica spoke first. "I am the second child and second eldest girl. Rordue is the eldest boy and first in line for the Fae Kingdom. After Jareth comes Etyn, Calestra, and Demir, and Celeste is the eldest girl. I have invited Etyn to come, he never leaves his studies these days. It will be good to get out and stretch a bit, don't you think so brother?"

"I dare say his only stretching will be hiding from your matchmaking schemes." Jareth smirked.

"You tease me so." Aurica pouted. "Can I not wish my dear brothers to all my happy and married off?"

"In their own time dear one, they will all be pawned off by mother." Jareth said smugly, earning an eye roll from Aurica.

"You're honey voice masks your pride. You believe yourself free from family meddling because you are King?" Aurica made a throaty noise. "Hardly."

"My affairs are my own now Aurica, keep that in mind when you whisper among my guests." Jareth frowned.

"Oh of course dear brother, but to not be surprised if dear Mama begins badgering, she's getting no younger and you are the second eldest. Rordue is already courting a very solid marriage proposal. She is a Sprite with a long lineage of having strong males." Aurica nodded appreciatively.

"Splendid to know her purpose and family history before even knowing her name. How vain you must sound sister." Jareth chided.

"Her name is Arosia, if you are so plagued to know." Aurica sighed.

"Aurica's temper depends solely on the amount of drama." Eero spoke up. "If one only wishes for simple details, her boredom is higher than the Aboveground." He chuckled.

"Is it everyone's mission to tease me red in front of these newest acquaintances?" Aurica demanded.

"Do you wish it?" Jareth asked.

"Certainly not!" Aurica retorted.

"In all honesty, I'm simply happy to know it isn't just me he finds amusing to provoke." I admitted.

"It is only you I glean the most amusement from." Jareth countered.

"Oh, is are you even trying to flatter me?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" His eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Oh I haven't the faintest idea, perhaps you've finally fallen for my snare." I teased.

"If you ever set one, I'd be less surprised to find neon lights hovering above it. You never were good at hiding things from me."

"Oh?" I feigned ignorance.

"Perhaps she thinks you have too much confidence." Aurica smiled.

"When would I ever believe that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Jareth.

"You accuse me of wearing a mask?" Jareth looked amused.

"Was that what I was saying?" I smiled.

A strange silence fell over the table and I found my eyes wandering to the window behind Jareth, the sky almost seemed to be slowly swirling, as if mirroring an ocean.

"How odd." I murmured.

"What?" Jareth asked, my vision blurring and clearing again. I blinked and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking?" I asked.

I glanced around the table, confused, as everyone stared at me.

"Merely mortal brother?" Aurica spoke quitely.

"Refrain such questions." Jareth snapped.

"I don't feel very well." I admitted, my stomach rolling gently, and Jareth stood at once, Todd following suit.

"I can walk her back." Todd offered. "I've had enough dinner any way."

His tone indicated he'd had more than just enough of the food and Jareth's eyes paused on him, warning and cold at the same time.

"Maj will take me." I asserted, unhappy seeing them argue. As if summoned Maj was at the door, bowing low and then walking to my elbow, putting a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

"I'll walk with them, I've had enough of this banter and wish to make a new friend. Continue on with your gentleman's talk." Aurica stood as well, answering Jareth's stare with a look that said I'll-behave.

With a silent decision Maj began leading me out, Aurica soon meeting us in the hallway and taking my other arm. We walked in silence, Aurica looking around as if she was admiring something about this castle. When we finally made it back to the guest chamber I sank into the large resting chair near the window and Aurica folded one leg and sunk into a corner of the bed, leaning against one of the large posters.

"You seem to have quite a way with my brother." Aurica sighed but gave me a small smile. "I have never seen him take to teasing another. Mocking and taunting, surely when he is upset. But he seems comforted around you. Your companion on the other hand..." She laughed softly, but it was weak. "I am nearly fearful of a lovers quarrel."

"They wouldn't." I shook my head. "Todd would never want to stay here and fight for me."

"But isn't that it? Fighting for which place you choose to finally stay and who ultimately wins your heart." Aurica pointed out.

"I-"

"Or has your heart already chosen? No, don't tell me. Todd is a sweet man, but all sweet men have their draws. Mortal for one, and an actor. Pardon my words, but a male actor has too many faces for my taste. Perhaps, if he was the only one vying for your attention and affections he might have a fair chance. Yes...you're charmed by my brother, no doubts and no complaints. Women have often pursues him but he has waved them off as silly and troublesome. But you, he seems almost as charmed by. How intriguing to watch the two of you." She glanced out the window and then back to me.

"But is he only charmed by me because I beat his greatest challenge and yet still denied him once?" I asked before I could help it.

"Ah, you're fear behind your affection. Loving someone so mysterious is never easy my dear. But no, I think it is not your strength alone that captivates him but your strange beauty and intelligence. You adapt in both worlds so easily it is nearly impossible to say where you truly belong. You are a girl of so much imagination, it amazes any one who really sees you." She smiled.

"Surely if I were to chose him it would not be simple." I murmured.

"What simple does not charge it does not give in reward." Aurica shrugged, her tone simple and with that she stood. "And with those parting words my dear new friend. I wish you good night." She stepped over and kissed the air beside my cheek before leaving.

"Maj?" I asked quietly.

"Yes misses?" Maj edged towards my chair.

"Am I a fool?" I turned to look at the window.

"Depends misses." Maj admitted.

"On?"

"What you do next."


	4. Ch 4 Dreams, Fairies, Michaelius

"_Jareth no! Please, please, I'm sorry. This isn't what I meant...wake up! Wake up dammit!" I sobbed as I fell on top of his unmoving form, my hands clutching his jacket as if he was my last life support._

"_You can't leave me like this...not like this. Please..." I whispered as my lips gently touching his, the tears rolling down my cheeks and onto his._

"NO!" I screamed and bolted up in bed, shoving my covers off and leaping out of bed.

With my heart beating so heart it felt as if it was going to slam its way out of my chest, I sprinted down the hallways and stairwells where Maj had off-handedly commented was where the King's study was. I don't know what possessed me to search for the room but something told me it was the place to go. My nightgown whirling around me I ran barefooted, hair in a nearly tangled mess, flowing behind me.

I reached the heavy door and beat on it twice before bursting in, Jareth jumping out of his seat in surprise, his gaze questioning. Breathing heavily I stopped at the doorway, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Vaguely I tried to calculate how far I'd run but stopped, knowing I'd regret it if I did.

"Sarah, what is it?" Jareth asked when I'd forgotten to speak.

"Jareth." I whispered, unannounced tears suddenly filling my eyes. "Jareth."

In an instant he was around the desk and pulling me into his arms. I was embarrassed to be getting his jacket wet but the tears wouldn't stop. How could I be falling apart like this over a simple dream? But it hadn't felt like a dream. It had felt like a memory, a memory that hadn't happened...yet.

"For a moment I thought you were possessed." He finally spoke, causing me to laugh, having already used the wording myself.

"I was...I had a dream." I admitted. "I had to see you...reassurance I suppose."

"Perhaps when you can form a full sentence, you can tell me this dream." Jareth teased lightly, fixing a strand of my hair.

"You wouldn't like it." I murmured.

"Oh?" He asked.

Wordlessly I burrowed my face in his jacket, not wanting to say any more on the subject. He seemed to understand and ran a comforting hand on my upper-back.

"Surely, something of Hell must have popped into your mind. To scare the Great Conqueror of the Labyrinth." He tried to joke, earning a muffled laugh. "Is there anything I can do to put your mind at ease, Sarah?"

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"Any dance in particular?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Our first dance, that song." I leaned back to look at him, one last tear sliding down my cheek.

"Of course." He took my hand and I rested my free hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to take the lead.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes..." He sang, twirling me around the small carpeted area, our eyes never leaving each other.

I stayed completely silent, lost in his stares and in his song, really absorbing the lyrics for the first time and finally understanding them. How strange it must have looked, the Goblin King dancing with a mortal in her night gown. No, it only seemed that way to every one else. Right now, right now he was just Jareth and he was dancing with the one girl he could honestly see giving up his life for...

I didn't know when but eventually we found our way to the large resting chair and I sat curled in his lap, my head resting against his shoulder as his arms encircled me. It seemed impossible that after everything that had happened, and would happen with every one involved, we would find our real comfort here, in each others arms. How could I be nestled up to the one man who'd been able to teach me so much and confuse me, who turned my world upside down with just a few words. Yes, it seemed utterly absurd that we would be in this moment but I stopped learning to question things the first time I came here.

'What simple doesn't charge, it doesn't give in reward' Aurica's words echoed in my mind and I lifted my head and he turned to look at me.

Touching his cheek gently I leaned forward and kissed him softly, the old familiar heartache whispering in my heart.

"I knew it was you." I whispered once our lips parted. "At that party, Aboveground."

It was so hard to believe it was only yesterday.

"How?" He asked.

"It could ever be only you." I smiled, running my hand from his temple to his jaw line and then around to the other side of his jaw.

"Sarah Williams." He murmured. "How do you have this power over me?"

"For the same reasons you have them over me." I sighed and put my head back on his shoulder.

"Will you tell me what dream possessed you to come running to me?" He asked.

I lifted my head to look at him, my eyes must have betrayed my sadness because his betrayed his worry. Sighing I tilted my head, our foreheads touching.

"It was so real..." I finally admitted. "I couldn't believe much it hurt."

"What hurt? What can I protect you from?" He sighed, his frustration understandable.

"If only you could." I laughed weakly. "Will you tell me why there are political problems?"

His face darkened slightly but after scanning my face he resigned.

"Trouble has been brewing between the Fairies and the Trolls, political marriage or not. If something does come of it the Trolls will try and rally the Goblins but with my sister being married to the Sycans, who are quite loyal to the Fairies, it causes a problem. But I refuse to be neutral if they expect blood to be shed on my lands."

"Is that why Aurica was staying in the Fairy Kingdom?" I asked.

"Yes, and her coming straight her was a secret message to the Trolls. She's trying to deter them from securing loyalty from the Goblins. As if I would turn my armies around for her, sister or no sister, this is not the time to indulge her." Jareth growled.

"Can't you merely tell them to stay out of your Kingdom. Tell them if they do, you'll cut good ties with them and defend your border any way you see fit." I suggested, surprising him.

"Sarah Williams, talking like a true leader and warrior." He mused.

"Yeah, it seems to be coming that way." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"The Labyrinth." I admitted. "He told me you would be in need of a warrior."

"He's mistaken." Jareth said flatly.

"I'm not one to bet against him." I smiled.

"But you can't be." He shook his head.

"Well, what if I am more of a mediator than a warrior? Warrior second, Peacemaker first." I tried to remedy my words.

"Only you, Sarah, would believe you could possibly make peace with the Fairies and the Trolls." Jareth smiled sincerely this time.

"Are you saying I can't do it?" I asked.

"I'm not one to bet against you." He smirked, his eyes gleaming with hopes and ideas.

"Good." I set my jaw, shaking as he chuckled and held my face to kiss me.

"You should go to bed, and this time, try to dream of something better." He advised.

"Walk me back?" I tilted my head.

"I would but I was actually trying to work before you came." He chuckled. "If you need anything, call upon one of the Goblins. They will assist you."

"Alright, good night." I sighed.

"Good night Sarah." He smiled and watched me leave.

It turned out to be a surprising distance back to my room and by the time I finally sank back into my bed, the sun was just barely attempting to come out from behind the horizon. Closing my eyes I turned away from the window and tried to fall asleep, at least for a little while.

Waking up to my stepmother seemed like a mercy to this. Maj came in and began arranging my outfit for the day and tidying up as if nothing was the matter and in a jolt I rolled over and looked around, feeling a little hazy.

"Sleep alright, misses?" She asked.

"I suppose so." I yawned, stretching.

"You still seem a bit pale misses, I'll tell the cooks to make you broth this morning. Just what you need, promise." She pulled away the cover and motioned for me to get up and start getting dressed.

Grudgingly I slid out of bed and followed her to the chair and let her help me get ready. Before I knew it I was wearing a short sleeve dark blue dress that hugged my waist and pleated the rest of the way down, twirling gracefully with each step. Slipping on a pair of silk slippers like the ones from yesterday, I sat down and let Maj coax my hair with a hairbrush into a nice braid. Slipping a few pearl pins in and stepping back she seemed satisfied and let me do my own make up.

"Maj, do you like it here?" I asked. "You don't have to help me you know."

"I like misses, you is very nice." She smiled, her old Goblin grammar slipping out. "Very pretty and kind. And you make the Master happy."

"Would you like to know a secret Maj? He makes me happy too." I smiled.

Maj chuckled and patted my hand, motioning for me to follow her to the dining room.

All of the guests were already there, except for Todd, sipping on some sort of broth. Smiling I looked down at Maj, she must have already suspected I'd need some and told the cooks before she came to wake me.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Good morning!" Aurica spoke first. "I'm so glad to see you looking better. They served us broth this morning and I thought for certain you must be sick."

"A faint bug, I won't worry about it much. Maj just enjoys mothering me, it's in her nature." I smiled.

"You talk as if you've been here ages." Aurica grinned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well, I suppose." I nodded.

"I heard the strangest sound last night. I could have sworn it was someone screaming but when I went to check Maj was patrolling and assured me it was nothing but a bird flying too close to a Goblin post." Aurica chatted but I could tell by her stare, she was testing me.

"Did it? I must have been asleep by then." I shrugged and smiled in thanks as I sat and a Goblin came out with a bowl of broth.

"They must have some strange birds here." Aurica remarked.

"Yes, they are." I smiled at the memory of the Labyrinth's chatty hat.

"How fond you can make this place feel!" Aurica watched me. "How do you do it?"

"I have a history with this place, one of significant meaning." I shrugged.

"Oh yes, conquering the Labyrinth and all that." She smiled.

"It was more than that. I've learned a lot from being here. You say conquer like a battle, I simply refused to let an obstacle keep me from what was important to me. I simply held onto faith and trust and suddenly I am a warrior. I do not understand it." I shook my head.

"History typically plays out that way doesn't it? Admirable acts boiled down to one label that couldn't possibly express everything. It happens all the time unfortunately." Aurica sighed.

Sparing the need for a reply, Jareth entered the room wearing black breeches and a loose off-white shirt. His eyes were alert but overall he seemed tired, something no one missed.

"You look ragged, what have you done my dearest?" Aurica asked.

"Simply a late night working Aurica, worry not." He touched her shoulder gently on his way to his seat.

I felt guilty for having interrupted him last night but he smiled at me as he sat down, his eyes appreciative.

"Your looking well again. I'm glad to see you rested."

"I can not say the same for you." I pointed out and he waved his hand dismissively.

"If it makes you both feel better I intend on relaxing today with my guests. Where ever you wish to visit, I will escort you." Jareth offered.

"I wish nothing more than the comforts of your library. I am quite ready for a day of peace after all our traveling." Eero spoke up.

"I suppose I could do with catching up with my letters. You won't mind if I borrow some parchment will you?" Aurica asked.

"Not at all. Ask one of my Goblins and they will gladly fetch some for you." Jareth shook his head.

"May we see Fairs today?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course." Jareth's eyes brightened. "I've been wondering how long it would take you to ask."

"Where is your companion friend?" Aurica asked.

"If it mind the misses, the sir says he feels rather ill. Something about a concussion." Maj spoke up and in spite of my self I laughed.

"He probably thinks the accident put him in a coma and he's been dreaming this whole thing." I sighed.

"If he wishes to return home, I can arrange it." Jareth offered.

"That's just it...I don't believe he'll want to leave without me." I looked at the window.

"His will and yours are not bound." Jareth remarked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"No, we aren't. I don't think he'll really be able to rest though, while he's still here. No, we should speak to him soon and offer him the chance to go home. He won't be happy here." I decided.

"Let him rest for now and let him leave later. I yearn to hear of your great trip to Fairs." Aurica smiled. "If all is decided then I will retire to my letters now."

With little else to say she took her leave, Eero excusing himself shortly after. I ate as quickly as I could, intrigued by the thought of visiting Fairs.

"What is Fairs like?" I asked.

"Like any village really. It has a tavern and a church, shops and homes. Children run about and parents try and put them to work with chores." Jareth explained casually, making me laugh.

"Sounds so normal I almost can't believe it exists just outside of a Goblin city." I teased.

"You will enjoy it I think." Jareth nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I nodded and set down my spoon, carefully wiping my mouth with my napkin.

Jareth watched me with unmasked amusement, even as we walked down the halls and to the carriage waiting outside. One day I'd have to learn how the Goblins could be close enough to hear what needed to be done and still not be seen. He asked me questions about the Aboveground, about how much my life had changed, Toby, my parents, school. I told him they wanted me to go to college and become a teacher.

"And what is it that you want to do?" He asked.

"Be happy." I shrugged simply. "Acting has been nice but it's never completely reliable, at least not in my parents eyes."

We took turns, and I asked him about each of his siblings and where he came from. What his parents were like.

"Stereotypical monarchs to be kind and short." Jareth had admitted. "Their kingdom is their true child and whatever child they bore became a political pawn. My dear brother Rordue has somehow always accepted this and been like a puppy to them. The work of my sisters no doubt."

"Will Etyn be coming to the ball?" I asked, remembering Aurica's mention of their younger brother.

"Certainly, if nothing more than my mother's spy. She'll bleed him dry of every detail she can once he returns, poor man." Jareth smirked.

"Would your mother like me?" I blurted out.

Jareth leaned forward, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I believe that is three questions Sarah Williams, it is my turn to ask you questions." With that he launched into his own questions.

As we stopped at the main road of Fairs he climbed out first and helped me down after. While I descended he leaned close and whispered.

"Is she doesn't, I shall count her a fool."

Smiling I took his arm and followed him down the road, surprised to see so many humans milling about, living their lives as normally as they would anywhere. I smiled at their greetings, Jareth nodding and replying to their words as we continued down.

"It's beautiful." I murmured. "So alive."

Jareth nodded and smiled as he pulled me into a shop and in my surprise I gasped at the sight before me. Short glass walls created pins for twenty or so cats, meowing and walking around.

"It seems a few have slipped in over the years and domesticated themselves. Humans seem not to forget kindness towards them, Above or Underground." Jareth explained.

"May I hold one?" I asked.

"Certainly." An elderly man stepped out from the back and greeted us. "They love attention, but be warned, they won't want you to leave them after that."

"I might be obliged to agree with them." I laughed and picked up a white and tan cat that somehow reminded me of Jareth, with it's long hair and mismatched eyes it stared with the same cool stare I'd seen him give nearly a hundred times.

"What is your middle name?" I asked Jareth.

"Michaelius." He admitted.

"Michaelius." I cooed softly, petting the cat who began purring and kissing my hand.

"Easy now, or you'll have to deal with me." Jareth warned Michaelius who paused and stared at him with such a blank stare I couldn't help but laugh.

"Make peace you two." I giggled and Jareth reached over and scratched under his chin making Michaelius begin purring again.

"Good boys." I teased, earning a side glance from Jareth and a warning smirk.

"I suppose now you'll expect him to come back with us." Jareth quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, if you insist..." I teased and then looked at Michaelius. "No one belongs in a window box. Every creature deserves a loving home."

As if in agreement Michaelius mewed softly, purring louder.

"Can we?" I asked.

"I suppose so. My sister is going to think I've gone tender for the lost and window-boxed." He smirked but I could see the full meaning in his eyes.

Jareth reached to pay the man but he shook his head, holding up a hand to stop him.

"Consider it an early Christmas present." He smiled and turned away.

"You celebrate Christmas?" I asked, surprised.

"More than cats have trickled down into my kingdom." Jareth nodded, scratching Michaelius's chin thought fully before offering his arm again and leading me back out into the road. That's when the sky began churning again and it rooted me on the side of the road, eyes transfixed as it swirled and churned.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice breathless.

"I don't see anything." Jareth admitted.

"It's..." My voice trailed as I looked up in confusion. "Moving."

"What is?" He asked, sounding worried.

"The sky." I whispered. "Like water."

"Come with me." Jareth flicked his wrist and the carriage materialized quickly. With a fluid movement he practically lifted myself and Michaelius shutting the door behind him with a snap.

"To the castle." He ordered.

"What is it?" I asked, finally able to move now that I wasn't staring at the sky.

"Is this what you saw last night?" He demanded.

"Why?" I asked feebly.

"Is this what you saw last night?" He repeated, almost growling.

"Yes, it is, why?" I frowned.

"Fairies." He spat. "Fairies."

"Oh." I murmured. "That."


	5. Ch 5 Don't Worry, He's Only Possessed

With an apologetic glance Jareth was out of the carriage as soon as we stopped outside the castle and was jogging up the stairs in no time. With Michaelius tucked in one arm I quickly followed although wearing a dress definitely didn't help, at all. I ignored the skies as I went to the stairs and listened for the sounds of Jareth's footsteps as they in strides faded away.

"Eero." His voice carried, surprised. "Did my library see to your needs?"

"I'm afraid not." Eero's cool, calm voice followed. "It seemed to have been already occupied."

"Occupied?" Jareth echoed.

"Yes, a young man with a most curious disposition." Eero's reply sounded almost amused. "I dare say you'll find him there still."

Without needing to hear much more I went down an opposite hallway in search of the library. Michaelius mewed softly and I petted him once more before setting him down and letting him roam. For the most part he followed me, pausing now and then to smell about.

When I finally found the library I was surprised to see the door ajar and a soft murmur coming from inside. Pushing it further open I stepped inside to find Todd pouring over a book, murmuring softly to himself. His hair was disheveled and he wore and old colonial shirt that hung loosely around him, tan breeches and bare feet to boot. His pointer finger grazed the page as he read.

"Todd?" I broke his concentration and he looked up and around with feverish eyes, taking a couple seconds to finally settle his gaze on me.

"Sarah." His lips formed a lazy smile before it disappeared again. "It's real."

"What's real?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"Everything." He gestured. "This room, this place, this whole world. It's all real."

"Yes. I know." I nodded.

"It's amazing." He murmured. "It shouldn't be possible...and yet it is. I mean at first maybe I thought I was just hallucinating after being in the car wreck. I thought maybe I was just in a coma or something but I wasn't, I mean I'm not. I'm here. Really. Truly. Here."

"Yes." I smiled. "You are."

"Don't you see?" He walked around from behind the large table that had separated us and reached over but stopped just short of me. "This world, it's perfect."

"I don't understand." I admitted.

"It's built perfectly. Everything's perfect. It's all coming together!" He cried happily, his eyes darting about the room.

"What is all coming together?" Jareth asked from the doorway, a cool breeze filling the room.

"What is what?" Todd asked, eyes going to Jareth and then to the floor and back.

"You said something was coming together, what is?" He tried to sound patient but his eyes were locked.

"I don't know, nothing, nothing." Todd shook his head, his eyes staying to the floor.

"Todd, step away from Sarah." Jareth commanded calmly.

"Sarah?" Todd looked up, confused, his eyes flickering to me. "Oh, Sarah! There you are! I have to tell you about this place. Isn't it wonderful. It's perfect! Just perfect!"

"Yes Todd...you've told me." I nodded.

"I...I did?" Todd's face was back to confusion. "I don't understand...everything is supposed to be going perfect."

"What is?" I asked.

"Us!" He scooped my hands into his, making Jareth lean forward suddenly but stop.

"Us." He whispered gleefully. "Isn't it perfect? Our world Sarah! Can't you feel it changing?" His eyes burned fiercely into mine.

"Why is it changing?" My voice grew quiet.

"For you Sarah." Todd blinked, his face going blank.

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

"Stay with me Sarah, be my Queen. Can't you feel the change? You're changing too. We both are." His lazy smile returned but it was sloppy and somehow terrifying.

"No!" I cried out in surprise, pulling my hands out of his and stumbling back. "You're lying. I'm not changing. I'm me. I'm Sarah."

"Be mine Sarah, be ours." Todd called.

"Ours?" I repeated.

"Ours." He reached up a hand to grab me but I shuddered back and Jareth stepped in between, grabbing his wrist and shoving him away.

Before he could release Todd however Todd grabbed Jareth's arm and pulled him close, his face contorting into something dark.

"You dare try and stop us! We are more than you'll ever know. Once we are one the very earth will shake and you will know your place. _King of the Goblins?_ Ha! You are not fit to lick her shoes!" Todd screamed.

"Todd stop!" I screamed. "What's happening?"

"You will know my dearest one! You will know when your heart stops beating for such low creatures and you find the sky, the sky is our new throne!" Todd threw his head back and cackled.

"Todd, listen to me, you are mortal. Human. Those are not your thoughts." Jareth growled.

"Shut up Fae." Todd snarled. "I should have shown you your place when I had the chance. Petty, vain creatures. Go back to your mirrors and rivers."

"Todd." My voice grew soft. "Stop this."

"You will understand dearest. Your time is coming too." Todd's expression softened and he almost seemed himself again. "Soon my darling, don't fear it."

"No..." I shook my head but my knees gave in and I sunk to the floor.

"Sarah!" Jareth released Todd and with a smirk Todd let him go, watching as Jareth kneeled at my side.

"Until it is time my love. No sooner, no later." Todd touched his fingers to his lips and sighed, stepping backwards to the window and dissolving in front of my eyes and into the wind.

"Todd!" I choked out.

"Sarah. Sarah look at me." Jareth commanded, touching my cheek. I obliged. "He isn't dead." Jareth promised. "And you are going to be fine."

"Time." I sobbed. "Why is it always time?"

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"Time has told and time will tell again, oh Warrior, where is your spear? Is it in the heart of your enemy? No, it is in the arms of a lover. Is it in the grandfather clock? No, it is digging my grave!" I screamed.

` "Where did you hear that? Who told you that?" Jareth demanded, his voice booming.

"I...I don't know." I shook my head. "The Labyrinth. He said time has told and will tell again. He called me a warrior. Your warrior."

"No, no Sarah. Do not think that. You are not a warrior." Jareth spat bitterly.

"But the Labyrinth..." I began to argue.

"He is wrong!" Jareth interrupted.

"You keep saying that." I met his gaze. "But what if your wrong?"

"I won't be." Jareth replied simply and with that he stood and strode out, leaving me shocked and confused.

Eventually Maj found me lost in my thoughts and pulled me to my feet and taking me to the kitchen for food. I could barely stand a bite but out of respect for her want to care for me I nibbled on a couple of biscuits and drank the tea she put in front of me. Once I'd satisfied Maj I drifted down the hallways, relieved when I stumbled upon the flower garden. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching I quietly slipped away into the Labyrinth.

Trusting my feet I felt my way along the walls, not bothering to try and remember which way Hoggle had lead me the first time. I trusted this place now and somehow it felt like it trusted me too. I turned a corner and smiled as the clearing appeared, the Labyrinth sitting in his chair, whittling away on a piece of wood.

"You've returned." He spoke without looking up.

"I don't know where else to be." I admitted, walking over, around the circled stone that ringed a pond of clear blue water. "Has that always been there?"

"Always, and never. I find it relaxing when too much has happened for one day." The Labyrinth sighed.

Kneeling down beside it I leaned closer to the stone and stared at the water.

"It has no reflection." I realized, glancing over to him.

"Only the ones I have." He smiled, a play on words.

"You're sad." I remarked.

"I am old." He admitted. "I have seen many things, and only one other has seen as much as I have. What Jareth now struggles with I have seen time and time again. But only now do I empathize with him."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Choices we make, always redefine what is going to happen to us, and how we see things. Sometimes they are small and considered easy to live with. Other times...they are not so kind." The Labyrinth stopped whittling and eased it into his pocket. "For instance, when you first came here, you came because of a choice you made that you wished to right. You made more choices and in the end came out victorious. You also chose to leave and return to the place we all thought you belonged. They were not always easy choices, but they were made and had to be faced."

I nodded, unable to speak as tears threatened but I refused to let them fall. His words were heavy with a sad meaning and I had to listen, I couldn't stop.

"Choices have always been made, even since our beginnings. My beginning has been far forgotten by most but not all. Before the Underground came into its full being, before magic brought it to it's now living state there were only two creatures. Myself, the Labyrinth, and another named Dromesyn. I was a part of the land, and Dromesyn was a part of the skies. We lived in a mutual peace, we had to reason to fight. With time however, we became known as the Ancients. The first children of the Underground they called us. Dromesyn though, wasn't satisfied with merely watching the world live on. He believed us to be the rightful rulers of these lands. We had seen so many kings and queens come and go, and yet, we were always there. I, in my choices, was happy simply being an advisor. But still there was a mutual peace. Dromesyn knew of my appreciation for the other races and their kingdoms and did not dare turn me into his enemy. But now that I have a champion, a conqueror known throughout the lands, he is threatened. He feels I am threatening to secretly become the leader so he has claimed a Warrior of his own. A mind weakened enough to be taken over."

"But Todd isn't a warrior." I blurted out.

"Does he not have memories of battle? Of victory?" The Labyrinth asked.

I stopped and paused as I thought. He did. He was a veteran actor of historical plays, and expert fencer, and his father had been a soldier, and his father before him. Yes, it ran in his blood. He could-

"Easily be a warrior." I finished my thought a loud.

"I thought so." The Labyrinth sighed.

"But what about me?" I asked.

"You, you have a choice. Dromesyn courts you, that he can not hide. I have sensed him stirring ever since you came and visited me. He thinks to make himself unstoppable by snatching up two Warriors."

"Is there any way to stop him?"

"I'm afraid not. He's completely blinded himself with his delusions. He will see it no other way than the way he does now. His plans must have been in motion for quite some time." The Labyrinth shook his head.

"This is all my fault." My eyes dropped to the ground. "If Todd had never come-"

"He would have found someone else, eventually." The Labyrinth argued.

"If I had never wished away my brother and never come here." I continued.

The Labyrinth stepped down from his chair and kneeled beside me, taking my hands in his and looking straight at me.

"Then Jareth would not be half the king he is today. Your presence has changed things, that is true, but not all have caused bad. We have all made choices now Sarah, and you have shown us it is not good to just dawdle on them and mope. We must take action against action, even if it is not the same as theirs. Peace and harmony was never restored by feeling sorry for ourselves. If you can see it no other way than being 'your fault' then I challenge you. Take action, like you did before, and do something about it. Put it right again, like you and I both know you can. Be a Warrior of the Labyrinth, fight for what you love."

I lifted my eyes and met his gaze, feeling something change inside of me. But I did not fear this, it wasn't what I thought. Dromesyn had tried to use my confusion against me, make me believe I was changing to be his. But that wasn't my choice, it never has been. The Labyrinth. I've always come back to the Labyrinth.

"I am your Warrior." I murmured.

The Labyrinth smiled, his eyes lighting up with affection.

"You asked, before, what challenge Jareth faces. I gave you part of the answer, but not all of it. The challenge he faces, is you. Yes, you my dearest child. His mind can not fathom how much his heart loves you and yet his mind knows what is to be done and his heart can not agree with him. He wishes you safe and apart from the approaching storm. He does not wish to face the threat he may lose you yet again, and this time his heart can not bare it."

"He loves me?" I asked. It was as if I knew but to hear it, was completely different.

"He loves you as much as you love him. You have always loved him but never been where you could truly understand how much he loved you in return so you withheld your feelings the first time. I know, I saw it all. And now, as much as he has fought to keep you safe, it is your turn. Whether his heart can accept it or not." The Labyrinth smiled. "I wish for you to stay here in the Labyrinth until it is time for you to go and be my Warrior. For now, it is not safe. I will speak with Jareth and give him time to his thoughts but for now you must stay safe within my walls."

"I understand." I nodded.

"I never enjoyed war." The Labyrinth sighed as he stood. "For all of our sakes, I hope a blade of reason is stronger than the wrath of hate."

"Do you believe I can do it?" I asked as he walked to the path back to the castle.

"There is no one other that I couldn't believe so much in." The Labyrinth paused and turned, smiling paternally before disappearing behind a wall.

Jareth paced in his study feeling, for the first time in his life, like a fool. He let out a sigh of frustration and sat down, nearly throwing himself into his chair.

"Your emotions never could hide fully behind that mark. Least of all worry." The Labyrinth smiled as he stepped in.

"You." Jareth stood. "You can not do this."

"I have done nothing to break our agreements or any agreements I have had with any one." The Labyrinth said simply.

"She is not your pawn." Jareth growled.

"I most certainly agree. She is not, nor has ever been, anyone's pawn." The Labyrinth nodded.

"Then why have you put it into her head that she need die for you!" Jareth shouted.

"Die? Certainly not. It is not my intention to have her killed." The Labyrinth shook his head. "Sarah Williams has been marked for the Warrior since she was a child. The ring she gave me, did you not notice the symbol on it? No doubt passed down her family from, at the beginning, a male heir. Her mother's line came from Knights. The warrior philosophers of truth and order. There is no other way."

"There is always another way!" Jareth argued.

"Not at the time." The Labyrinth countered. "The choices have already been made. She has been claimed as my Warrior and the other has been claimed by Dromesyn. It's already in motion and there is nothing to be done but try and solve it! Your refusal to face this will put you in great jeopardy Jareth, heed this warning well."

"All I hear are the justifications of an old man!" Jareth snapped.

"Then hear this." The Labyrinth slammed his fist on the table. "Your kingdom will rise or it shall fall. This, is your choice. We others have made ours."

With that the Labyrinth took his leave, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Ch 6 Fairies Done Lost Yo Mind

"Brother dearest, are you in here?" Aurica stepped in to find her brother lost in thought in his study, his eyes far away and looking older than he had in a long time.

"Aurica." Jareth broke from his thoughts, his composed mask slipping easily back on. "What can I do for you?"

"I was merely wondering where everyone has disappeared to. Eero says he hasn't seen anyone since you returned. Where are your other guests?" She asked.

"They are needed elsewhere at the moment. I was merely finishing a few things before beginning to prepare for the gala tonight. Surely you will stay for that, won't you?" He quickly redirected the conversation.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled.

"I'll walk you back towards your room, I was just headed out anyway." Jareth offered his arm and lead her back the way she'd come.

"I also thought you'd find it interesting that I stumbled upon the garden you told me lead the Labyrinth but the opening had been sealed. Does it merely move or something?" Aurica asked.

"Or something." Jareth smiled politely. "Worry about it not."

"If you insist." Aurica smirked and let go of his arm. "I'll go on my own from here. Until tonight dearest."

"Until then." Jareth replied and turned and went down a different hallway not stopping until he had reached the garden, seeing the solid wall for himself.

"Sarah." He whispered, his voice barely a breath.

Guests began to arrive just after nine but with every woman who filed in and bowed and leaned to kiss his cheek all he could think was that they weren't Sarah. She should be standing beside him, secretly making faces while the women flaunted around him, even the married ones. She should be holding his attention with his eyes not just his mind. She should be safe in his arms, and only his.

He had to admit he was happy to see his brother Etyn again and felt pity when Aurica swooped down like a predator to her prey. As he greeted the other guests he kept his eyes peeled and his alert high. When the fairies arrived, the atmosphere changed, some became colder but more polite, while others like Aurica fawned to be near a dear friend again. Iavia, the Queen of Troll and princess of the Fairies stayed beside her husband Turo even though things looked tense. Jareth quickly saw to it that he greeted them.

"Jareth your castle is as welcoming as always." Iavia smiled. "What would we look forward to if you did not have such parties?"

"I'm sure someone would see your beauty and be bound to through parties daily." Jareth smiled and then bowed to Turo.

"You bring happiness at a good time." Turo shook his hand. "We are grateful."

"It is I who is grateful to see you both well and happy to be here. Whatever tension may arise, I see you both as good friends."

"You've been too kind." Iavia smiled affectionately and soon after Jareth excused himself to rescue Etyn from Aurica's many introductions.

"Many thanks." Etyn laughed as they strolled around. "I believed myself betrothed for sure."

"If you are not careful, she'll match you yet." Jareth warned, allowing a small smile.

"And what of you? I heard tales of an exotic beauty stealing your heart and I have yet to meet her. Where is she?" Etyn asked.

"Detained, at the moment. I'm sure she'll arrive soon." Jareth glanced around.

"Trouble already? You really can't keep a girl, can you?" Etyn joked.

"In time brother, you will understand." Jareth chuckled, putting an arm around his younger brother. "In time."

"Jareth, where is Sarah? I had hoped to introduce her to Queen Lirava and King Otul. The Fairy Kingdom has heard so much about her." Aurica walked over.

"She has business to complete but will be here any minute and I assure you she will be known throughout the whole room by your tongue." Jareth assured her.

"Guests should be punctual." Aurica frowned.

"She had my pardon." Jareth lied.

"And Todd?" She asked.

"Todd?" Etyn echoed.

"Detained, with my wholehearted pardon." Jareth answered.

"Well then, whom shall I introduce if you insist on detaining everyone from me?" Aurica pouted.

"Mingle, flatter, talk about dresses. You will survive." Jareth smiled mockingly and Aurica, with a huff, took her leave.

"I will never pretend to understand her." Etyn shook his head. "So tell me, who are these people Aurica questions so much about?"

"Mortals and my honored guests. Political business." Jareth replied dismissively.

As they and the other guests walked and mingled a low roll of thunder shook the skies, making several look up.

"I wonder if it will storm." Iavia commented.

"Or something." Her mother, Lirava, replied.

"It sounds like he is growing impatient." I remarked as another peal of thunder rolled through the steadily growing clouds.

"Let him." The Labyrinth replied. "There is no use rushing these things and he knows it. If I am to answer his calls of power then I will do it on my terms, no sooner, no later, and never before everything is in place."

"How will I know what to do?" I asked.

"You'll know, when the time is ready. You've always had good instincts." The Labyrinth smiled assuredly. "Well, my darling, it is nearly eleven. I think we have kept Jareth, and Dromesyn waiting long enough."

With his words I stood and walked over to him. My dress transforming into a long soft green ball gown that shimmered and floated around me, my collar transforming to a somewhat modest v-cut and my sleeves turning see-through. With my hair pinned up by a flat laying headpiece of ivy shaped metal and a diamond necklace and earrings I was complete. Kissing his cheek he gave me one quick hug before leading me out of the Labyrinth, the wall disappearing to make a path back to the garden for me.

"Take this, and stay brave." He whispered as he slipped my old ring back onto my hand.

I stopped and admired it for a moment, almost surprised that it still fit me. Looking at it more closely I saw the insignia and let out a breath, realizing what it meant.

"It is time." The Labyrinth spoke, coaxing me towards the garden.

Smiling I nodded and left without another word and at the rate my heart seemed to be beating I don't know if I could have said anything. The stairs were quiet against my footsteps as I descended the stairs, the noise of music and laughter and conversations meeting me halfway. Using them as my guide and companion I walked the rest of the way down, my eyes finding Jareth almost immediately. His back was turned while he talked to another man who I guessed was Etyn right away. They had the same proud chin and playful smirk. Etyn looked up as I reached the last of the stairs and motioned for Jareth to turn around and see me. His eyes lit up with relief as our eyes met. Smiling as he nearly rushed forward, I took his arm as I made it to the bottom step and onto the floor.

"You're here." He whispered.

"I always am." I smiled.

"Pray tell me she is not her or else I will have to duel you for her brother." Etyn laughed as he approached.

"You must be Etyn, I'm afraid I am Sarah." I laughed.

"My name sounds like a saint upon your lips and I am overjoyed to know yours." Etyn took my free hand and kissed it politely. "Aurica has been hounding my brother since I arrived to know where you've been hiding."

"I was visiting an old friend." I smiled.

"A lucky friend then to have so much of your attention." Etyn nodded. "I'll warn you though, Aurica will want nothing more than to show you off like a porcelain doll."

"She's in safe hands." Jareth promised.

"For now." Etyn winked. "If you're not careful she might end up in mine."

"Your daydreams are so amusing." Jareth countered.

"You insult me." Etyn laughed and bowed, taking his leave.

"Do all of your family joke?" I asked.

"Always, but it isn't always a joke." Jareth murmured and I laughed.

"There you are!" Aurica appeared, pausing to take in my appearance. "The Underground certainly suits you."

"Thank you, and you as well." I smiled.

"Well, come the both of you. You simply have to meet Iavia, Queen of Troll and her husband Turo and her parents Lirava and Otul, rulers of the Fairy Kingdom." Aurica coaxed.

"I'm afraid I already promised Jareth the next dance. Perhaps after that." I quickly spoke up, feeling Jareth relax beside me.

Aurica looked unhappy but nodded in acceptance and took her leave. As she did so the song ended and the band in the far corner began to prepare to strike up another song.

"Seeing as you did promise." Jareth chuckled and pulled me out onto the floor as the song started.

"Tell me what your thinking." I pleaded as we twirled.

"I am thinking, you look wonderful. It's more than just the dress though, it's almost as if your glowing with magic." Jareth remarked but his expression was carefully hidden behind his mask.

"I wonder why." I murmured sarcastically.

"You didn't have to say yes." Jareth sighed.

"That's like me saying you'll always be able to let me go." I frowned but quickly tried to hide it as I noticed how many people were watching us.

"Is it truly like that?" He asked, his tone unreadable.

"Yes." I admitted. "It's been like that since I first saw the sky turning and I stepped back into the Labyrinth."

"I wish I could merely send you home, where you would be safe." He sighed, frustrated.

"I know, but you're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"This is my home now." I pointed out and his expression darkened slightly before looking away.

"Jareth." I murmured when he said nothing.

I opened my mouth to speak but the thunder suddenly drowned out everything and the music died as everyone clung to something or someone and looked around, the castle shuddering under the force of magic. Suddenly a cloud burst through the nearby window, Todd stepping out from it, his appearance completely different. His overall outfit was a solid black tux and his hair was combed back revealing emotionless eyes and a forced smile.

The thunder died away but everyone was still silent as they stared at the newest guest. Jareth and I were the only ones who didn't seem very surprised by his arrival. Todd grinned as he walked forward, his shoes making a distinct clicking sound, and the air began smelling like burning wax. He stopped just short of me and I turned to face him, Jareth stepping up to my side.

"May I have this dance?" Todd asked.

"Jareth, I demand an explination." Aurica broke from the silence first.

"Be quiet." Eero touched his wife's arm, his eyes fixed on Todd.

"Sarah." Todd tilted his head.

"You shouldn't have come here." I shook my head.

"On the contrary, I was invited. Remember?" Todd chuckled. "But if you insist on sparing them...you could always just give up now."

"I will not have this in my-"

"Don't even think about it." Lirava stepped forward, walking over to the trio but stopping a couple feet short.

"Mother?" Iavia watched her in confusion.

"Leave her." Turo growled. "She has chosen her side."

"Side?" Jareth looked over at Lirava.

"The Fairy Kingdom has decided to pledge to Dromesyn. We are tired of being a nearly ancient race and having no more respect than that of a common mortal!" Lirava stomped her foot, wings fluttering.

"Mother no!" Iavia gasped.

"Trolls will have no part in their evil. The Labyrinth has been good to our kin." Turo spoke up.

"This is why a war was brewing?" I asked, looking at Todd who smiled and nodded.

"You're catching on Williams, how nice."

"I won't have them fight over something like this. This is between the Labyrinth and the Dromesyn. Them, and their Warriors." I swallowed, keeping a steady gaze.

"Sarah." Jareth spoke.

"Jareth, I'm going to have to ask you not to interfere." I murmured.

"Yes Fae, go dream!" Todd snickered and waved his hand, a blast of dark magic throwing Jareth backwards and slamming him down to the ground, his face turning from shock, to pain, and then to nothing at all.

I screamed but then I realized...I wasn't the only one.


	7. Ch 7 A Good Girl Goes To War Part 1

For a moment, I couldn't see anything but as my eyes slowly adjusted I realized we were in a completely different room. There was a half circular table and in the middle I stood with Todd. The others were all sitting with faces ranging from infuriated to solemn and they were all paired off into their respective kingdoms or territories. That's when I realized where we were. A war counsel.

I turned and looked at the ground to see Jareth lying on a stretcher, guarded by two Goblins in full armor and Maj silently fussing over him. Turning back to Todd who looked calm and composed as we stood.

"The counsel calls this to order, by the Head Koba of the Lycanthrope. State the conflict." A solemn voice spoke and my eyes settled on a middle aged man who sat in full armor and looked around the room expectantly.

"The placing of the rightful king of all of the Underground." Lirava spoke up.

"Mother, silence." Iavia frowned.

"And who makes this claim?" Koba continued.

"Dromesyn, Your Honor." Todd spoke up. "I speak in his name."

"And you?" Koba turned his attention to me. "Who are you?"

"I speak for the Labyrinth, Your Honor." I replied.

"Ah, and does the Labyrinth also claim he is the rightful king of all of the Underground?" Koba asked.

"No sir, but he does not believe Dromesyn has proper claim nor ability." I shook my head.

"Ability?" Lirava spat.

"The Dromesyn is emotionally unstable to properly rule, Your Honor. Besides, why after all this time is he choosing now to stake his claim? Why is he using a war between others to destroy them enough to easily take control? The Underground has been kept by many different rulers for reasons. Reasons that are being overlooked by this so called rightful king!" I kept my eyes straight on Koba.

"Name these reasons." Koba commanded.

"But...Your Honor." Lirava spoke.

"Silence. Your words are not needed." Koba interrupted her. "Proceed."

"The Underground is filled with many different races, races that are as different as they are similar. They can not all be represented by the same person, especially when that same person is someone completely different than who they are. There would be no guarantee of proper representation nor proof of want for everyone's well-being. In short, it would prove to be nothing more than a cause for discontent and in future terms, unavoidable rebellion." I admitted. "But by having proper representatives for each race, counsels can be formed to meet comfortable compromises suitable for everyone. It's illogical to have a tyrant, Your Honor, thus Dromesyn's claim should be seen as null and void."

"Is that so?" A gravely voice asked, a swirl of dark clouds reaching up from the floor and parting to reveal another man who Todd immediately turned and kneeled to.

"Stand my Champion." Dromesyn smiled and motioned with one hand, Todd obliging.

"Champion?" I echoed. "What has he defeated?"

"My tests. You saw them this afternoon. But now, as you can see he is now my perfect Warrior." Dromesyn's black eyes praised Todd for a moment before meeting mine. "It's a shame though, not to have you as well."

"You've hurt Jareth." I frowned.

"Merely locked him away from doing anything rash my dear. But for a trade of oaths, I'd be willing to restore him. Your oath to me in exchange for my oath to release him." Dromesyn's eyes glittered with prospect but my pointed glare made his smirk fall.

"How unfortunate. I would have liked the set." He sighed. "But I suppose the Greatest must fall sometime."

"If you will step down, this counsel has come t-" Koba interrupted.

"I'm afraid not." Dromesyn cut him off. "You see, this pointless meeting is holding my pawns at bay and I'm not a very patient man. Besides." He glanced back at me. "I have some walls to see crumble."

My heart fluttered. He meant the Labyrinth, and we both knew it. Without another word Dromesyn reached into his coat's inner pocket and pulled out a miniature crossbow, a thin silver arrow already notched. Pointing it at Koba he fired the trigger, smiling victoriously as the Lycan howled and leaned forward drastically in the standing position he'd taken when Dromesyn had first reached into his pocket. There was a moment of silence and Koba's eyes bulged before blood began to trickle from his mouth and he slowly collapsed onto the table, everyone else jumping up. Dromesyn pocketed his weapon and turned to face me.

"I'll allow you to take the _luggage_." Dromesyn sneered, glancing at Jareth's unmoving figure. "I look forward to seeing you in real battle."

With that he turned and disappeared, Todd and the Fairy King and Queen following.

"Return to me child." The Labyrinth whispered and I hurriedly grabbed onto Jareth as everything spun and rearranged itself, quickly becoming the center layers of the Labyrinth.

"Oh dear." He murmured as his eyes fell on Jareth. "Sleeping, it seems."

"He's locked him inside his own mind. Dromesyn." I explained.

"Yes, I thought he might try and do something like that. The Goblins are dependant on orders, and they will follow few." The Labyrinth sighed.

"Jareth you fool, why can't you just beat him and wake up?" I sighed, frustrated, reaching up to brush away a stray lock of hair. "Just wake up."

"We must move him somewhere safe and prepare. The first assault is already marching this way." The Labyrinth spoke up.

"Will they listen to me?" I asked.

"What?" The Labyrinth paused.

"The Goblins." I looked up at him, determined. "Will they follow my orders?"

"Well...I suppose it's worth a try." The Labyrinth looked thoughtful at the prospect.

"Gather them then. I want to speak with them." I took a deep breath and stood, brushing myself off. "And then, we go to war."

The Goblins all gathered quickly, some with armor, others with merely farming tools. They all looked around expectantly for Jareth who had been tucked away by the Labyrinth, somewhere safe. I tried to will myself to stay calm as I stepped up and kept a gaze on them.

"No doubt you have heard rumors of a war brewing between the Trolls and the Fairies. You have also heard that we were not to have any part of it. It would be no good for our lands to be stained with blood. But things have changed and as we speak Fairies and Sprites come marching towards the Labyrinth's walls in attack. The Trolls say they mean to help but we must not lean completely on their help. We must stand and defend our home! You may not trust me, but you know of me. My name is Sarah Williams, I am Conqueror and Warrior of this Labyrinth and it is my home now. Believe me, follow me, and protect your homes! They mean to destroy this land, destroy all we know and hold dear. What say you? Will you stand?"

There was a moment of silence before Hoggle stepped forward in partial armor, looking braver than I'd ever seen as he announced.

"I and your first companions will stand, my Warrior." Hoggle threw his voice loudly over his kin.

"Hoggle..." I smiled.

"We Goblins of the Castle stand for ye miss, my Warrior." Maj announced from a boulder.

"Maj..." My eyes watered but I blinked back the tears as other roused and called allegiance, prodding their neighbors and friends to do so as well.

The moment was broken however by a peal of thunder. Casting my eyes to the sky I quickly climbed down and went straight to Hoggle.

"Take twenty or so Goblins and set up hunting traps in the top tunnels. Set as many as you can and warn the hands to only hold on to Goblins and Trolls." I whispered in a rush.

"Right away Sarah." Hoggle nodded and quickly went to round up a party.

"Sarah, you will need these. A blade, and a bow and arrows. The arrows are enchanted, one will become ten when they near an enemy. Point wisely." The Labyrinth strode forward and helped me into my things.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"I am returning to the walls to better defend myself. I will come out again if you need me." The Labyrinth assured me.

"I could do with something a bit more manageable than this dress." I smiled and the Labyrinth nodded.

The bottom half of my dress shifted and wrapped around my legs, becoming dark trousers with a tight buckle to attach my sheath to. The sleeves shortened to quarter sleeves and turned white, similar to an old colonial shirt. Next, my headdress disappeared and my hair twisted into a long braid. With my shoes turning to boots I took off to a better wall to set up for archery, giving orders as I made rounds.

"Good luck." He whispered as he faded into a nearby wall.

Climbing to the top of a wall I walked across it and jumped to another, keeping an eye on the borders as I did so. Over the western horizon I could see the faint moving of an approaching army and my heart fluttered as my throat clutched for a moment. I was leading a war, an actual army. People, creatures, that I'd learned to care about were going to be injured, or worse, killed. I held in my possession weapons that were made to kill my enemies. To stop them first.

Taking deep breaths I ran the length of the wall and stopped, crouching down to watch them approach.

"My Warrior." A Goblin called from below. "The people of Fairs have been warned and are taking their women and children to the lower levels of the castle for safety."

"Thank you." I smiled. "But what about the Goblin women and children?"

"Goblin women fight too." The Goblin said simply. "The children lead the Fair people to safety and then stay to defend the center if need be."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." I admitted.

"None of us do misses." The Goblin sighed and then trudged off to the outer layers.

Standing I jumped to another wall and ran closer to the outer layers, eyes finally starting to take in how big the "first assault" really was. I glanced to the north in hopes of a sign from the Troll but nothing seemed to be coming yet. Finally coming to the third ring of walls I stopped and crouched down again, eying the formations headed straight towards me.

"Hoggle sends word," A smaller Goblin appeared. "Tunnels is set and hands are all too happy to help."

"Thank you. Tell him on my signal he will know when to act." I nodded.

"Aye misses." He bowed and scurried away.

Finally I climbed down the side of the wall, holding onto a sturdy vine as I hid, feeling slightly unsure of my decisions. Eventually they were close enough that Lirava's voice reached my ears.

"March on! March! Show the Goblins who we are!" Her next words surprised me. "Look Sir Todd, they seem not to care to offer protection. I can not even smell them! They must be hiding in the center, foolish to believe these walls can protect them.

"Let your first walls drop easily and let the ground collapse as they come to the second. The traps will work." I breathed into the wall, feeling the vine shift under my hand in reply.

"Set the logs and break the wall!" Lirava shrieked and the assault halted, four groups walking on, each hoisting one large cylinder to slam into the wall.

My breath hitched as the first cylinder slammed into the wall, shaking the ground slightly. Pausing I listened as they struck again and again, the walls finally crumbling and sinking into the earth on the fourth ram. A small cheer erupted from the fairies.

"Wait." Todd's voice drifted.

"For what? An engraved invitation? This is war mortal, get used to it." Lirava responded. "March forth! To the second wall!"

The assault rushed forward, the first three lines over the border of the first wall before anyone could have guessed what was going to happen. With a deep rumble the earth crumbled under them and all three rows fell, with shrieks, into the ground where hunting traps and angry Goblins awaited. More shrieks followed as some following fell in and were clubbed by the Goblins who tried to scramble out but were blocked by the reforming of the ground.

"They are attacking from underneath!" Lirava shouted angrily.

Taking my chance I hoisted myself up and quickly poised my bow and an arrow, letting it go as soon as I had it ready. Pulling out another quickly until thirty arrows sailed through the air and attacked from above, surprising all of them.

"From above! Take shields!" Lirava cried.

Some of the remaining fourth and fifth row made the mistake of coming closer to the second wall, only to be sucked into the ground with gurgling cries for help. I ducked back down and watched at the first assault retreated several steps and made a defensive formation.

"We must move break two more walls or the second assault won't come!" Lirava shrieked. "Hit them with something! Anything!"

"I have to do something. But what?" I sighed.

"Misses!" Maj whispered, making me jump and nearly lose my grip.

Turning to look down at her I was surprised when I saw she was carrying to pails full of crystals. Crystals.

"That's it!" I smiled.

"The Labyrinth came and told me to fetch these for you." Maj explained.

"Thank you! Just attach them to the vine and I'll pull them up, like a pulley." I smiled.

"Like a what?" Maj asked.

"Never mind." I shook my head and pulled on the vine as she complied with my orders. Hoisting myself up a little more I took one of the crystals and looked at it.

"My dreams, huh. You'll show me my dreams? Well, show them this!" I chucked the crystal over the walls and as it sailed several fairies shot at it, making it explode.

But instead of raining glass or crystal, the shards changed to Fiery's and they landed all around the Fairies, dancing and laughing loudly, reaching to grab at them and play. In a panic the fairies began attacking them, hacking off limbs that simply stayed animated and grabbed onto their weapons, sending them into a frenzy. Laughing I ducked down, proud of the Fiery's for once.

"Stop it you fools, aim for their heads, or their hearts!" Lirava screamed.

"What hearts? THESE HEARTS?" I could hear them cackle as Lirava screamed in disgust.

"Move back." The Labyrinth whispered, and I knew it was for me and I quickly obliged.

"Never!" Lirava screamed, believing the echoing words were meant for them and I tried my best not to roll my eyes and focus on bypassing the fourth wall and not stopping until I was safely over the other side of the fifth.

"Sarah." Todd's voice drifted over the walls and I froze. "Sarah."

Maj looked and me questioningly and I shook my head, commanding her with my eyes not to make a sound.

"Sarah. It's no use hiding, why don't you come out." Todd called.

"Look!" Lirava interrupted. "The second and third assault are on their way!"

Quickly but silently I took three crystals and put them in the wall, pressing my lips to the stone and whispering my idea. I could hear the earth shift as the crystals moved into place.

"Now!" I shouted, vines shooting out of the walls and wrapping around groups of four and five and pulling them to the ground and into the waiting tunnels of Goblins. Grabbing my bow and arrow I sent another twenty arrows streaming passed the first assault, barely reaching the second and third as they poured over the hill.

'We need a miracle.' I thought to myself and that's when the ground shook and the ground opened, Goblins in full armor pouring out with angry battle cries and along them the Trolls appeared on the north side screaming 'For kin!'

"We need to move again misses." Maj insisted, tapping on my ankle.

Agreeing with her I climbed down from my perch and handed her the bucket of crystals, a sudden chill enveloping me. My eyes widened as I heard the faint rush of wind and I straightened, putting on hand on the hilt of my sword. I turned, stepping in front of Maj instinctively as my eyes met with Todd's who smiled faintly, as if amused by my appearance.

"War, almost suits you." He remarked, his smile still faint. "But you are still just a good girl."

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"The Labyrinth respects the rules of war enough not to block me. He knows you and I were always meant to come down to this." Todd tilted his head.

"Come to what?" I asked, even though part of me already saw the answer.

"Mono e Mono." Todd replied casually, his own hand coming to rest on his hilt.

"Are you really still Todd? Or are you just something else, with his memories and body?" I couldn't help but wonder a loud.

"Which memories are you referring to?" Todd teased, his eyes gleaming with memories.

"You know what I mean." I frowned.

"When it comes down to war, when does it matter who I am? Other than a Warrior." He amended.

"It matters now and it matters to me." I countered.

"Yes, those kinds of things always mattered to you." Todd remarked, his expression softening but then reverting back quickly. "Well, it doesn't matter to me and I suppose that's what settles it. Try not to torment yourself too much if by some stroke of a miracle you manage to defeat me. And by defeat, I mean kill." He smirked.

"I know what it means." I murmured.

"Good." He nodded and bowed before gripping the handle of his sword and unsheathing it, at the same time I unsheathed mine.

'God forgive me' I prayed as he lunged.

God forgive us both.


	8. Ch 8 A Good Girl Goes To War Part 2

I never thought I'd actually taste blood, as in my own blood. Well, not that I'd ever thought I'd taste anyone else's. But to actually be here thrown back and striking my head on the stone wall, it never occurred to me that in war I might actually taste my own blood. The sheer fact that this is what my brain had chose to focus on while I pushed myself off the wall and charged back was confusing enough, so I pushed it all to the side and tried to focus on my opponent.

Todd had put up a better fight than I'd hoped but I tried not to act surprised when he could practically wield a sword like it was just a longer piece of his arm. I stayed mostly to defense techniques and occasionally ramming him as hard as I could. Maj had backed up and nearly flattened herself against the wall but I could see Todd's mind at work as he saw the bucket.

"Maj! FOR GOBLINS SAKE GO AWAY!" I bellowed, unaware of most of my setting, taking my chance I rammed into Todd again, safely stopping him from being able to harm Maj as she made her escape.

"Feeling brave are we?" Todd panted as he shoved back and I retreated, allowing us to go deeper into the maze.

"Nope, I just no better than to be afraid of ego driven jerks." I spat, actual blood hitting the ground.

"Careful Williams, you're not being very ladylike." He warned and for his benefit I played along and rolled my eyes.

Taking a stance as he once more tried to charge I was surprised when he pivoted, purposely falling and grabbing my arm, effectively taking me down with him. Using his other hand he grabbed my other arm and used me as a shock absorber which wouldn't have been bad if his blade hadn't sunk an inch or two into my left arm making me cry out. With him still high enough above me I bent my knee and kicked him off, wincing as the blade left and my sleeve took on a blushing red tint.

"Careful Hartman, you're not being very ladylike." I mocked him, readjusting my blade as we both stood.

"Oh shut up Williams." Todd growled and went to charge but I ducked and retreated quickly.

Under normal circumstances I would have laughed at seeing him hit the wall but since it was instead of me I took my chance and ran further into the Labyrinth, wincing as my arm ached but more worried when I could feel a few of my fingers turning numb. I ducked behind a wall and bought myself a few seconds to breath and recharge while I listened to his approaching footsteps. As I waited I heard a faint noise, no more than noise, voices. Singing. I glanced up at the sky and if I had a mirror I probably would have seen me paling. Sky demons were flying above and with them singing Sprites. Their song was high and soft, almost lullaby and with horror I realized that is exactly what it was. A lullaby. They were trying to lull us to sleep and take us out defenseless.

Just as I was ready to scream I saw seven crystals fly into the air, Goblin hatchets hitting them and forcing them to shatter, the pieces turning into crows that went straight for the Sprites whose song quickly turns to cries of horror and panic.

'Maj' I smiled to myself and quickly climbed the wall, running the length of the wall and listening as Todd quickly followed in pursuit.

"Running away won't save you." He cried.

"It's not me I'm trying to save!" I called back, his shocked silence the only response I received.

I continued running until I heard it, the earth moving, slowing down I let Todd start to catch up before turning and leaping to the wall to my left, knowing I'd barely make it. Sure enough my foot slipped on the side and I began sliding down the length of the wall, desperately trying to cling to the vines. Todd smirked and thinking I was making a run for it began sliding down on his own wall.

"Todd!" I screeched, praying he'd stop and as he saw me begin to sink into the ground he realized what I meant and clawed the vines to break his fall but they fell limp in his hands and he soon followed me down passed the ground and into the long drop of hands who murmured all around us, refusing, as I remembered, to catch anyone who wasn't a Goblin or a Troll. Way to go Sarah, I chided myself. Forgot someone much?

"Sarah!" Todd sounded muffled but frightened, finally way in over his head, literally.

"Don't worry." I shouted. "It ends up in the-ugh."

I was cut off as I slammed into something large and furry.

"Ludo catch." A familiar voice rang in my ears as warm breath washed over me.

"Ludo!" I cried happily, hugging my old friend. It felt like ages had passed.

"Ludo take you to center. Sarah safe now." Ludo announced and took off running down the tunnels giving me no time to ask about Todd. Hoping they'd at least take him hostage I allowed Ludo to guide me through the tunnels until we suddenly burst out of the earth and in front of the castle, in the flower garden. It felt so odd to go from battle to flowers but I shook it off as several humans came running forward.

"Who are you? Where is King Jareth? Why are we here?" They all asked at the same time.

"Leave Sarah alone!" Ludo roared, making them go quiet and back up.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to answer your questions later. I have to go check on the Goblins." I turned to Ludo. "Thank you for your help. Keep these people safe, alright Ludo?"

"Ludo protect." Ludo promised.

"That's my boy." I smiled and touched his paw before running back into the Labyrinth.

Running back through the Labyrinth I trusted completely in him as I took turns, certain of getting back to the western side in time. Finally bursting forth I was surprised to be totally exposed to what was left of the Fairy army. Stopping short I looked around at the carnage and my heart broke for a moment. This isn't what settling disputes is supposed to look like. Meeting Lirava's stare I allowed my sadness to show and for a moment she hesitated, surprised by my emotional state.

"Cease your weapons, and your bitter feelings. I hold a hostage of value, your prized Warrior of Dromesyn. Take satisfaction in the amount of blood you have made spill and let it be enough. Now is the time for words and an ending, no more deaths. Lirava, your people are dying, and for what? Temporary praise from a restless tyrant? His price is to high and your debt will never end if you do not give up. I will not take another life." As I said this I took my bow and arrows and let them drop to the ground, sinking back to their maker.

"How do we know this to not be a trap?" Lirava asked, her voice wavering.

Keeping eye contact I walked passed the border of the Labyrinth and stopped just short of her remaining army. Putting up my hands as if showing her I shook my head.

"I am not here to trick or trap you. Merely make peace. Dromesyn is nothing but corruption and chaos. Do not wish it on your people any longer."

She faltered for a moment and I could see the answer on the tip of her tongue but in the same moment a swirl of clouds dropped behind her and before I could cry out she turned to see and met Dromesyn's blade as it went straight through her chest. As if expecting the attack her own dagger went into his heart, each other's blade making the other stop.

His eyes burned with shock and hatred as he fell back, dissolving into the sky but it was differently from when Todd dissolved, this was slower and he turned to dust before going into the sky. As his hand disappeared from his hilt Lirava lost the support that was keeping her upright and collapsed from her chariot and to the ground. I ran passed everyone and skidded to my knees beside me, the blade slowly disintegrating after its master.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it this way." I murmured as she turned to look at me.

"I would expect nothing else for being a traitor." Lirava coughed. "Fairies...are bound to the lands. And I, I in foolish pride, chose the sky."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Have me buried here, just outside the Labyrinth. So all...all can learn from my mistake." She smiled.

My eyes watered but my words had vanished and I desperately wished their was some other way to end this. Bowing my head I ignored the pain in my arm and bowed to her. A silent sob shaking my shoulders.

"Go now, child. Save who you were meant to." Lirava whispered.

Wiping away my tears I ran back to the Labyrinth, unsurprised when the walls rose up behind me and the others shifted to make a straight path back to the center where the Fairs people had come out and gathered around something. As I approached they parted and I saw Jareth laying out on the stretcher, Maj kneeling hopelessly by his feet, looking concerned.

"He is fading." The Labyrinth appeared. "And his strength his depleting. Whatever is keeping him in his mind, is winning."

Looking at him in disbelief and seeing no signs of joking I looked again to Jareth and walked over, kneeling beside his shoulder. Reaching over with a shaking hand I touched his cheek, surprised at how cold it already felt. Looking at his closed eyes I yearned for them to open and stare at me with those flicker of emotions you had to be paying attention to be able to see. I wanted his lips to curl into his trademark smirk. The smirk that told me he was back to his old self. I wanted this to be a joke, a sick, twisted, unbelievable joke. Or even a dream. A nightmare. Anything but real.

"You idiot." I murmured, my finger slipping off of his cheek. "You're not supposed to leave me like this. You're supposed to wake up now." My voice broke. "It's how it's supposed to go."

A new flood of tears filled my eyes and I leaned down to put my forehead to his. Unwanted sobs shaking my whole body as my hand curled around his.

"You fool." I sobbed as tears ran freely. "How am I supposed to be without you?"

Closing my eyes I wished nothing more than to see him again and just as the thought crossed my mind I felt a jolt that made my whole body jump and then collapse next to him, everything going black. When I opened my eyes I was standing in complete darkness but as my eyes adjusted I realized I as in a large room with broken bookshelves strewn across the floor. Paintings ripped and torn, their frames barely in tact on the walls. Curious I began walking around before I stopped and wondered, was I really here?

"Jareth?" I called, hearing nothing at first.

"No." A slight moan called back. "Not again. Don't use that trick again."

I followed his voice, surprised to find him kneeling by a bookcase, his hands keeping him from face planting on the floor, he was scratched and bruised and overall...broken. His hair covered his face but his breathing was labored and he shook his head.

"I can't fall for that again." He murmured.

"Jareth? What is this place?" I asked.

"You already know Goethel, stop asking." He commanded, but his voice was hoarse and weak.

"Goethel?" I echoed. "Wait...how did...oh."

"What? Figured out it isn't going to work on me this time?" Jareth looked up to face me, his eyes meeting mine as I kneeled beside him.

"You've got to keep fighting this thing." I urged him. "Don't fall for any more of his tricks. I mean it. If you die on me, I'll have to find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself."

"Reverse psychology?" Jareth asked, smiling but it faded. He was clearly tired, so I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for this." Before he could question I slapped him, his eyes shining in surprise as he looked around, more alert.

"You're in my mind, you're not supposed to be able to touch me." He looked confused and furious.

"That's because it's me, Sarah." I admitted. "It's really me. No he's not tricking you. I'm trying to help you but you started giving up. You...you were leaving me."

The tears I hadn't wanted him to see began falling again and the look of realization crossed his face and he quickly pulled me into his arms.

"I don't want anyone fighting anymore." I hugged him close. "Dromesyn is dead, Lirava is dead. So many fairies and goblins. I'm so sorry Jareth but they stormed the Labyrinth. Their were Sprites, and Trolls and the counsel. And Koba was killed."

"Shh, it's okay." Jareth murmured, stroking my back. "I understand. It's all going to be over."

"Why was I the Warrior?" I cried.

"Because." Jareth gave me a true smile. "Because you didn't want bloodshed, you wanted peace. You did not call for war but made an effort to end it with as little violence as possible. I should have known only a peacemaker can make the best Warrior. I'm sorry for wanting to keep you locked away."

"Look how we turned out. You locked up instead." I gave a choked laugh then suddenly winced as my arm began to hurt. "But I'm not supposed to feel pain here."

"You're returning to your own body and it's reminding you." Jareth looked around, everything growing brighter. "Goethel must not have believed his master dead until he heard it from you. He's gone now, all is unlocked."

"You're safe?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes my love, now it's time for you to go too." Jareth kissed my lips softly. "I'll see you on the outside." He joked.

"How do I-" I began to ask but everything began going black again so I closed my eyes and leaned back, surprised how weighted I suddenly felt. Opening my eyes to a dozen concerned faces I took a gulp of fresh air and gasped, coughing and sitting up, my left arm smarting.

"Misses alright?" Maj came to my side.

"Water?" I asked, suddenly feeling parched.

Those thoughts were driven out of my mind however by the gentle tug on my hand and I looked over to see Jareth smirking, his mismatched eyes staring back at mine.

"It worked!" I cried happily, my lips crashing against his to the shock of our crowd.

"Of course." He replied casually and I punched his arm.

"Stop acting so confident you jerk." I shook my head.

"Jerk?" He echoed, amused.

"Yes, jerk." I smiled. "Guys who aren't jerks don't leave girls to win a war without them."

"Ah, I'll know better next time." Jareth promised.

"Next time." I rolled my eyes. "There better not be."

"Agreed." A voice caught my attention and I looked up to see Todd being escorted by Hoggle and Ludo.

I looked into his eyes, relieved to see them back to their normal brown. Standing up he stopped just in front of me, looking unsure. I scanned his face and other than a few cuts and bruises he looked back to his normal self, his hair slightly disheveled.

"Sarah...I'm-"

"If you apologize." I cut him off. "I will seek revenge for my arm."

"Your arm? Oh!" Todd looked in a mix of realization and horror. "It's still bleeding."

"Yeah, so?" I looked confused.

"Sarah, sit down." Todd commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." The Labyrinth stepped up. "You're coming off of your adrenaline and it's easier to read the damage. Sit down before you fall down."

Confused I obliged, crossing my legs in front of me. Maj kneeled beside me, took one look at the bloody cloth and ripped it off with the expert hand of a sewer. The gash itself wasn't terribly large but it was deep. I watched as Maj gently scraped away the dried blood to get a better look at it. With expert motions she set to work tearing off my other sleeve and tearing it into a long strip. Folding it quickly she wrapped it around my arm and tied it tight with a knot.

"It'll be enough for now." Maj finally spoke. "Should have let me see it earlier though."

I watched them all with detached curiosity as they spoke and began interacting. For a moment I had gone from acting like a Warrior, to a lover, to a child with an injury.

'War' I thought to myself. 'I'll never understand it.'

"A battle is one today!" Jareth called over the crowd, finally standing. "So tonight, we celebrate and welcome our neighbors and kin. Retie strong bonds and remind ourselves what some have shown us what is worth fighting for." At his last words he looked over at me and smiled, a private moment between us passing.

Between the cheers of the Goblins and the happiness of the Fairs Maj quietly slipped me inside to put something better on my arm. There was still a lot to be said and decided but for now I sank into Maj's motherly care.


	9. Ch 9 Beating Hearts Still Love

Once Maj had cleaned and put a questionably smelling ointment on my arm she put a new bandage on it and sent me to take a bath while she found me a new outfit. Sinking into the hot water was pure relief as I felt my muscles finally start to relax. Washing slowly I probably would have stayed there for hours if Maj hadn't reappeared after a while with a dress and a tray of food.

The dress was a simple white sun dress that fell to my feet, the straps barely an inch wide and as soft as satin. Maj worked on drying my hair while I ate and after seeing my reflection I asked her to just let it lay loosely down. Barefoot, clean, and full I went in search for Jareth and the others not surprised to see them all cleaned up and sitting in his study, looking everywhere but at each other. Otul, King of the Fairies, had joined the group, sitting farthest from the Labyrinth. Todd and Jareth glanced up at my arrival first, the Labyrinth standing to walk over and kiss my cheek. Hoggle and Sir Didymus stood in the corner, observing everyone else's silence.

"King Otul." I acknowledged him first, curtsying to him as best as I knew how.

"My dear child." King Otul murmured tiredly. "My people tell me how kind you were to my wife. I am thankful you were beside her in the end."

"Please sit Sarah, and we'll begin." Jareth said softly and I nodded and sat beside the Labyrinth.

"This battle between Dromesyn and Labyrinth, allied with Fairies, Sprites, Goblins, and Trolls." Jareth began. "In the death of Dromesyn, the Fairies have agreed to take his place as representatives and responsible for repayment. In their name, King Otul has come to this meeting. Representing the Labyrinth is the Labyrinth along with Warrior Sarah Williams and hostage Todd Hartman. All said is correct?"

I glanced at Todd, surprised at having forgotten he was still technically a hostage for our side. Both the Labyrinth and King Otul nodded in silent agreement and Jareth continued.

"Mediated by King Jareth of the Goblins, having been agreed neutral due to circumstances." I tried to hide my smirk but Jareth's eyes flashed to me and I bit my lip and turned my head away. "According to my people damage is minimal and no deaths are reported and few injuries. Loss on the Fairy and Sprites are still being calculated."

There was a moment of silence and I looked to the ground with my heart fluttering. If only it could have been another way.

"Labyrinth presents hostage to King Otul for jurisdiction, what say you?" Jareth looked over at King Otul.

"I relinquish him to the Labyrinth or to King Jareth." Otul replied, Jareth nodding and jotting that down on a piece of parchment in front of him.

"The war counsel will require standard payments, additional payments can be paid in the form of a century treaty. What say the both of you?" Jareth asked.

"I agree." Otul spoke.

"I agree." The Labyrinth nodded.

"What is a century treaty?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"It means neither side can oppose the other in any battle that may come in the future for the next one hundred years." The Labyrinth explained casually. "Many kingdoms or territories will do it in place of paying more damages when not much has been damaged or when there are no hard feelings between the two. It ensures peace between the two."

I nodded and looked apologetic at Jareth who seemed amused but composed himself to continue on with the meeting.

"For official circumstances the Dromesyn will have joint guilt with the Fairies who have accepted these terms and bind themselves."

Otul nodded and leaned forward, signing the parchment. Jareth sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Then as of this moment, the records will show, this meeting is complete."

Somewhere between the words a collective breath seemed to be collecting and released itself at the mention of the end of the meeting. Labyrinth seemed to relax and patted my hand affectionately but Otul stood and bowed to each of us, taking his leave. I quickly stood and followed him out the door.

"King Otul." I called after him. "I...It wasn't your fault."

He stopped walking but didn't turn around to face me and at first I was worried that I'd accidentally offended him but his head dropped and his shoulders started shaking and I made it to him just as he began kneeling to the floor. I touched his shoulder and he let out a sob only a broken man could make. Tears that he'd held at bay rolled down his cheeks, carrying the weight of a widow. I kneeled beside him, words failing me for once. After a while I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"The ones we love never make the best choices, but we will always love them. She loved you, and her people but vanity blinded her in a moment of weakness. You couldn't have prevented her mind from running away without consulting her heart first. She made amends before she died, and now we have to live with what she left behind."

He let out a shaky sob and put his face in his hands, and the Labyrinth came up from behind and touched my hand.

"I will see to it the King reaches the guest quarters. You have business left to do back in the study." He smiled and nodded encouragingly.

I kissed my hand and bowed to King Otul before standing and walking back to the study, listening to the Labyrinth coaxed him to his feet and down the hallway. Todd and Jareth were frowning at each other as if they'd been fighting and my face betrayed my panic as I made eye contact with Jareth.

"Now that things are back in order, it is safe for the door between the Aboveground and Underground to reopen and allow the return of...anyone who wishes to return." Jareth explained, his voice tense as he eyed Todd. "Though I require no immediate answers I'm afraid I can only give you until the thirteenth hour tonight."

I couldn't breath, and I certainly couldn't think. Somehow in the midst of everything I'd nearly forgotten how short a time period I'd actually been here. Now I was having to decide again. Go back to my life with Todd in the Aboveground or...or what? Live here in the Underground? Conqueror and Warrior of the Labyrinth? Queen of the Goblins? One life was completely logical, college, a boyfriend, a family. The other was...Jareth, magic. How could I possibly choose?

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, his tone betraying his concern.

"Yes." I finally breathed. "Yes, of course. I understand..."

I could see the hurt flash in his eyes for not immediately choosing to stay but I was too consumed by the war going on in my own mind, my own heart. My heart told me I had already chosen but my mind through endless facts and questions. Would I be choosing here out of pride and vanity or true love? I'd seen what a moment of vanity did and it terrified me. But I also knew after all of this, how could the 'real world' possibly compare? I was happy here, I had friends and Jareth. But my family, and Toby. Toby who was just starting school himself. What would they think of me just falling off the face of the earth and never returning? How would my dad react? Painful memories of my mother's death surfaced and I found my chest constricting as I made my way pack to my seat. It wasn't fair, I nearly laughed out loud, that it had to hurt this much to choose all over again. Then I remembered Jareth's question.

"_I wonder then, what is your basis for comparison?" _

He'd asked when we first really talked. What was my basis for comparison? The other choice? It didn't make it seem fair at all. Both had their appealing pros and disheartening cons. What if I compared them to something else?

"_What makes you happy dearest? What matches best with your happiness?" _

My mother would ask me that when I was young and didn't know what to do, or which thing to pick. At the time she meant toys or food but now I realized she was giving me something to use any time. Then I wondered, in which place would I be happiest? Looking from Jareth to Todd in their uncomfortable silence I could almost see each future written out.

"Sarah?" Hoggle came over to my side, touching my elbow.

"Oh Hoggle!" I kneeled down and hugged him. "You did so wonderful today. I'm so proud of how well you helped lead. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I believe her words are more truth than opinion." Sir Didymus agreed and I'm sure if he could he would have smiled.

"Sir Didymus, you've always been so brave. What would I do without you?" I smiled and picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

"Well...milady." Sir Didymus said bashfully. "I thank ye for your valor and am proud to have served beside you."

I touched my forehead with Sir Didymus and smiled, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment, surrounded by my closest friends. Creatures I'd called on for three years after leaving the first time. They'd seen me through my high school years and reminded me of my promises and lessons learned. They saw me laugh and cry and face things I didn't think I could. Would I still be able to call them if I left a second time?

By the time the celebration was to happen the castle had been covered in sashes of the Goblin color and decorative candles lit the corridors. The dining room had been converted to twenty or so small round tables for small groups to sit and chat and the largest room had been turned into a dance hall. Goblins everywhere were clean and wearing their best, or at least it looked that way. Some sported bruises or bandages that told of the battle that seemed ages ago but they sported proud chins and puffed chests as I smiled and bowed my head to them as I passed.

The Fairs people brought food and drink of their own which the Goblins quickly took over, incorporating with their own while the band began the traditional opening songs to warm up the crowd. There was a happiness that I found infectious even though I knew what was bound to happen. Smiling, I mingled and talked with the Fairs people, surprised by how much had really followed down from the Aboveground. Many of the children grew bored and found their way to the dance floor, running and jumping in circles to the amusement of the adults.

I smiled fondly and thought of Toby, he would have fun here. But he'd never remember his visit here, and for that I was both sad and grateful. I didn't know exactly how to explain his coming here without feeling ashamed and anyone else would think he simply had an overactive imagination. With these thoughts entertaining themselves in my head I hadn't seen King Otul enter and walk over to where I was standing. A silence covered the rest of the crowd and I glanced around, surprised to see King Otul bow to me and I hastily curtsied.

"May I have the first dance?" He asked politely.

"Of course." I took replied in surprise, taking his hand and walking to the dance floor, the children dispersing to their parents beckoning.

"I'm afraid the children may have taken the technical first dance." I smiled glad to hear him chuckle.

"Then I will just have to settle." I nodded at his words and the band began playing.

At first it was just us in the middle of the floor but soon enough Jareth joined with Iavia who I hadn't seen arrive. A few other couples joined in eventually, adding to the children's delight as they watched.

"I wanted to thank you." Otul finally spoke. "Coming to accept my wife's actions and coping with her loss is not easy, nor will leading my people through this time be. But your words, you were right and I wanted to thank you. Most wouldn't have the courage to come straight out and talk to a king, especially after such a loss and a battle."

"Just talk to any king who knows me, and he'll tell you I'm not like most." I teased, and then smiled. "You're welcome, it's the least I can do."

"You will always be welcome in the kingdom of the Fairies. My people are very grateful for your words of kindness in their moment of weakness." King Otul promised.

Speechless I nodded gratefully and smiled, my eyes glistening with tears. If I didn't stop crying soon I don't think I ever would. Just as I fought to try and say something Jareth stepped up and bowed.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

"Certainly." Otul bowed his head and with a small kiss on my hand he relinquished his hold over to Jareth.

Jareth twirled me twice as Otul left the floor and we fell into the dance that was what we knew best. The band took noticed and blended into the song they saw us stepping to.

"You've always seemed so at ease here, and there." Jareth remarked quietly. "How unusual."

"I think that was a compliment." I laughed lightly.

"You can chose to go home, if it is what you wish." Jareth's words surprised me, and I didn't try to hide my reaction.

"I thought you'd want me to stay." I admitted.

"I want you to be happy." His words sounded sincere even if a little forced. "If going back, is what you wish...I can not keep you."

"Oh." I murmured.

"Your friend, Hartman, he brings up valid points of your family and future." Jareth continued and as much as I could see it pained us both, we needed to hear it.

"You don't think I've asked myself those questions? That I've wondered what would be better for them, and better for me. I know he thinks this place is just appealing because I'm glorified as a hero, and that once that fades I'll have wished for something else." His eyes flashed at my words, yes, we'd had the same thoughts about this.

"But I'm not like that. Sure, glory is something hard to come by in reality but that's not what matters to me in this place. I wouldn't care if I was the least known person in all of the Underground. Attention from the masses is never what I came here for."

"I know." He murmured softly, giving me one of his rare, true smiles.

"Then why do you even bring it up?" I sighed, looking him straight in the eye.

"I suppose for the same reasons humans like affirmation, others do too." He chuckled and quickly spun me, I'd almost forgotten we were dancing.

When the song finally ended I made my way to the converted dining room for a drink, leaving Jareth to mingle among the rest of his guests who'd requested an old fashioned tavern song. I was happy to escape for a moment of silence the in the dining room where some older couples sought refuge for idle conversation. I sat and sipped on my drink, watching the couples mingle amongst themselves. There was something about being detached from a scene that comforted me and I was glad to have a few thoughts to myself in peace.

Not much longer after admitting this to myself Aurica fluttered into the room and made a b line straight for my table, her eyes livid with excitement.

"Please, no autographs." I joked as she shifted the opposite chair to be next to me before sitting.

"No dear girl." Aurica shook her head but smiled. "I had to find you and tell you before it actually happened."

"Before what actually happened?" The smile faded off my lips. Typically when women like Aurica were ecstatic about something, it was hardly ever a good thing for me.

"Well you see I was completely beside myself when I first heard it circling about the room, but when it was confirmed, oh! I can't say I was very surprised overall mind you, I simply couldn't believe he'd pick tonight to do it. Though I did hear you would be deciding where to stay tonight, so I suppose now would be the closing moment to truly decide now wouldn't it?" Aurica babbled on, half to me, half really to herself.

"Would you mind actually spitting out what it is that's just waiting to roll off of your tongue?" I asked.

"A proposal!" Aurica gushed. "He's going to propose! Oh, I simply can't wait, so you'll just have to come now and quick!"

Not even bothering to try and process all of what she'd said I barely registered setting my cup down and letting her tuck my arm with hers and drag me back towards the dance hall. Slowly my brain began to ask questions. Wait, who was _he? _Which he? Was she not aware of the multiple _he's_ causing drama in my love life? I wasn't about to account the blame of that being mostly on my part. She pulled me to her group of friends, slightly flushed but acting as if she was introducing me like normal. They must have seen the confusion slowly dawning on my face because they all glanced expectantly at Aurica who turned to look at me and then behind me, a smile stretching across her face.

"Sarah Williams." His voice made me turn around quicker than I'd hoped. "Will you marry me?"

Oh, _him._


	10. Ch 10 Decisions and Surprises

(Quick apology for the shortness and for my tardiness. More soon!)

Opening my eyes I rolled over and curled up with my pillow, letting out a small sigh before glancing around. Stretching I slowly consented to getting out of bed and making my way down the hallway, my bare feet barely making any noise against the carpeted floor. Stifling a yawn I stopped at the second door on the right and pushed the door open and leaned in, smiling at what I saw.

"Hey." Todd smiled and turned to see me, still rocking the little bundle of pink in his arms. "I was hoping we hadn't woken you."

"You should have told me you'd be home early. We would have had breakfast ready for you." I chided softly, walking up to him and putting one hand on the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I have to give both my girls special time or you'll think I'm picking favorites." Todd chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure you'd think of a way to prove you weren't." I teased, leaning on my tip toes to quickly kiss his cheek before walking out the door and to the kitchen where I could already hear the coffee pot brewing. Thanking man for creating the automated machine, I poured two cups, already counting out the spoonfuls of sugar in each.

"She's something aint she?" Todd came out, rolling his shoulders as he sighed and sat down, gladly accepting one of the cups.

"Fishing for a compliment?" I asked, smirking.

"I thought that was your job." He countered, ducking playfully as I threw him a sideways glare.

Turning to face him I cupped my mug and held it close to my chest, my eyes roaming around the kitchen and through the opening into the living room. My eyes moved along the walls and to the mantel where several pictures stood. But what caught my gaze was what was in the center of the mantel, a crystal on an onyx stand. I couldn't place why it made me stop but for the life of me I couldn't remember where it had come from.

"Babe?" Todd asked.

"When did we get the crystal?" I asked, my eyes still on the mantel.

"That one? Um, would have been around the wedding. Yeah, that's right, it was a wedding present. Toby put it up there because he thought it was cool but your mom didn't want him hurting himself." Todd said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you remember who it was from?" I questioned.

Turning on his stool to look at it he paused for a few moments before turning back and shaking his head.

"Not a clue. I figured it must have been someone from your side." Todd admitted.

"My side?" I echoed.

"Yea, you know, your family." Todd's face clouded with apprehension. "You okay?"

"I suppose your right. They were my family." I murmured, ignoring his question and walking over to the gold line that separated kitchen tile and living room carpet.

"Sarah." Todd spoke calmly, but I couldn't turn around to face him, my eyes were glued to the crystal. "You don't have to chose him."

"Have to?" I echoed again, finally turning to look at Todd who stood on the other side of the kitchen block, a serious look on his face. "I thought I already had."

It's hard to describe what happened next really. It was like everything just went still, even my thoughts. And slowly, almost imperceptibly the corners of the roof and walls began to peel away in blocks, leaving nothing but blackness.

"Sarah." Todd's face contorted with sadness but their was a look in his eyes that made me believe he really understood.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes watering.

"I guess he was right, you might have said no the first time, but it wasn't your real answer was it." It wasn't a question, it was an admittance. "You told him not yet."

"I didn't know then, not like I do now." I agreed. "I couldn't give an answer to something I wasn't sure about."

"So now you know." Todd said the words we were both thinking. "And your decision is solidified."

"Yes." I murmured, a small, sad smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Will I remember you?" Todd asked.

"Maybe, in a small way." I nodded.

"Will you remember me?" Todd's voice sounded wavering, like a child's.

"Of course not." I let myself smile now. "We'll always have Sonnet 18."

"Of course." Todd allowed himself a brief smile as the last of the walls disappeared and the floor began to follow.

"Goodbye." I murmured.

"No." He murmured. "There are no goodbye's in theatre."

"But we're not in the theatre anymore." I pointed out.

"So it seems." He sighed sadly, the floor beneath him disappearing.

Before I could say another word the floor underneath me disappeared too, sending me floating down through the blackness. In a vague way it felt familiar and as my feet touched the floor of the throne room and everything began to form I knew I'd been in another crystal. And just like before, nothing was what it really seemed.

"I thought you'd like to have a glimpse of your other choice, or else at least to say a few words for goodbye." Jareth murmured, trying not to sound like he was justifying himself but somehow failing.

"You didn't believe me confident in my choice?" I challenged playfully.

"Which leads me to repeat 'or else say a few words for goodbye.' I've learned to never doubt your decisions Sarah Williams, never." Jareth smirked.

"It's about time." I laughed, walking over to the throne that had been installed next to his.

It was of equal size and shape, an unspoken joke and sign of respect on both sides. My clothes had reverted back, upon returning, to my accustomed emerald green gown with silver trim and a matching head piece to hold up my long hair. Without a second thought Jareth put his hand on the arm of my throne, palm up, and I gladly took it. It made me smile to see him remember the small things from my world that comforted me.

The days that passed here were nothing like I would have in the Aboveground world. Here I was Queen and a mother figure to the Goblins. I had duties and responsibilities on both sides as well as those of a wife. It wasn't easy but I relished the ability to prove myself in the eyes of the creatures who used to look at Humans as nothing but inferior creatures. Slowly I was earning their respect and becoming less dependent on the silencing words of my husband. My husband Jareth, it sounds funny even to my ears.

If I had chosen the Aboveground, I'd probably be back on the coast, moving my things into a dorm room where I'd fight to get laundry done and cram in studies. Now that I thought about it, I'd never even decided on what I wanted. I acted because I was good and because it was something my mother did. But would I have turned it into a serious profession? Probably not. What then? I had no idea. There was nothing that interested me up there, not in the long run. I would have been just another unhappy adult drifting back and forth between jobs, relying on the thin generosity of concerned parents and friends. No, I was where I belonged, and now I was sure about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Jareth asked as he watched my face.

"They don't teach how to run kingdoms in college." I shrugged and then laughed, smiling affectionately at him.

"Is that so?" Jareth smirked.

"Yes." I nodded. "That hope typically dies by the age of eight, give or take a few years."

"For some." He remarked, nodding his head in my direction.

"I suppose your right." I laughed.

"How will you ever learn then?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I pondered dramatically before smiling. "Beside you."

"You're so human." He chuckled but squeezed my hand.

"Er, pardon yer Majesties, there be a bit o' a problem." Hoggle announced as he appeared in the doorway.

"What is it Hoggle?" I asked.

"Well...ye see...someone came from the Maze askin' fer ye. And when he gave his name, well I didn' right believe him but...well I think ye ought to see 'em for yerself." Hoggle twisted the hat he had been holding in his hands to sooth his nerves.

"Bring him in." Jareth commanded, his face composed but I could see it in his eyes, he was just as worried as I was.

"Jareth?" I murmured.

"Sarah?" I turned to look at who had called me only to see a teenage boy standing sheepishly in the doorway, his sandy blonde hair shielding most of his blue eyes.

"Hoggle, who is this?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

"He says his name be.."

"My name is Toby."


	11. Chapter 11 Author's Note

A/N:

Hey everyone! For all of you who enjoyed Of Choices and Hero's I've just put the first chapters of the sequel Of King's and Glory. Now that I have more time on my hands I promise to post more. I have big plans for the sequel so keep your eyes open and I'll do my best.

Thanks again for your support!

Faith Daye


End file.
